Secrets
by Linkie
Summary: Chapter 14 Updated! Didn't know what to say in the summary...reconnections between David and Daisy, Juliet and Shelby and Scott and his father. with s&s scenes, of course! Now Complete!
1. Introduction

SECRETS

A/N: I don't own any of the original characters of the TV show Higher Ground.

All of the Cliffhangers are in my story, as well as most of the counselors.

This doesn't take place at Mont Horizon, but the characters are still having the same problems and have to deal with their problems without this place.

I'm a French fan, so if this story have lots of grammatical or orthographical errors, I'm sorry, but please don't blame me.

Ps: This is the first story I publish, so be indulgent with me, please.

Chapter one: Sort of introduction.

Shelby Merrick and Juliet Waybourne are both sixteen and are best friends since kindergarten. Even if they are totally opposite they are also completing each other.

Shelby is also a good friend of Daisy Lipenowski and Juliet is jealous, of course.

Scott Barringer happens to be Juliet boyfriend and is also friend with Shelby.

Auggie Ciceros is secretively in love with Juliet but he doesn't want to break a friendship of years with Scott who is one of his best friends.

Ezra Friedkin is a good friend of Daisy and Shelby and isn't very popular.

David Ruxton doesn't belong to the band but his attraction for Daisy won't hold him back from the others for a long time.

Oh, and Kat won't appear a lot in the story, she is older than the others and is not in the same class. Let's just say that we'll hear about her through a rumour about her and a certain Hank Ferry, who is a supervisor in this story (because he couldn't be anything else in a high school).

Hannah Barnes are both counselors and Peter Scarbrow is the principal of the school.

Sophie Becker, Roger Claypool and Frank Markasian are three teachers as well as Claire Becker (who I created) who is Sophie little sister.

What will happen in 2nd Chapter

With that they all started to eat, all except Juliet. Only Shelby noticed but she decides to talk to her in private, assuming that she probably wouldn't want to talk in front of the others.

"Don't you think I'm too fat to dress this?" asked Juliet looking at herself in a mirror.

"Are you kidding me?" Shelby smirked.

"I'm fine and please don't ask me those sorts of things, I'm not sick!"

"Hey Scotty Boy!" said Shelby smiling up at him. He just winced at this nickname and forced a smile which didn't go unnoticed by Shelby.

"Scott, she doesn't eat anything and is getting really skinny." She said sternly.

"She's just stressed about the exam."

"Why are you so stupid? I hate you!" She broke the mirror and began to cut her arm slightly at first then this went deeper. "You're so weak."

Juliet looked back at her and gave her a huge smile. "I think I succeed!" She said happily.

"Great!" said Shelby, being glad for her friend.

One only positive review and I continue this story. Otherwise I'll write something else. I have so many ideas!

I forgot to say that ss will be together later, don't worry!

Linkie


	2. Pressure

SECRETS

A/N: I don't own any of the original characters of the TV show Higher Ground.

All of the Cliffhangers are in my story, as well as most of the counselors.

This doesn't take place at Mont Horizon, but the characters are still having the same problems and have to deal with their problems without this place.

I'm a French fan, so if this story have lots of grammatical or orthographical errors, I'm sorry, but please don't blame me.

Chapter two: Pressure

Scott, Juliet and Auggie were already sitting at a table in the cafeteria for lunch when Shelby came with Daisy behind her. "Hi guys!" she said cheerfully, smiling at her friends. She put her tray on the table and leaned down to kiss Auggie's and Scott's cheeks. "Hi!" whispered Ezra in Shelby's ear from behind. She hadn't noticed him coming so it really started her. "Jeez, you know how to scare people, Ez!" giggled Juliet. Everyone laughed and Shelby and Ezra sat down next to each other. "Can I have a little place?" asked Daisy who was still standing near the table with the tray in her hands. "Sure" Shelby said smiling up at her. She pushed herself against Juliet and Daisy sat between Ezra and her. "Thank you for being so nice with me" she said with a little smile. "No problem girl" Shelby answered. With that they all started to eat, all except Juliet. Only Shelby noticed but she decides to talk to her in private, assuming that she probably wouldn't want to talk in front of the others.

Later that day, Shelby and Juliet were in Juliet's bedroom trying and exchanging clothes.

"Don't you think I'm too fat to dress this?" asked Juliet looking at herself in a mirror.

"Are you kidding me?" Shelby smirked. "Please look at your body! You're so perfect that I think I'm a little jealous! I mean, look at me, then look at you, there is no competition! You have everything you need, wherever you need" she said after a pose to check Juliet out.

"I'm not sure; Mother says…" she couldn't finish her sentence because Shelby put a hand on her mouth. "I don't want to hear what you mother says to you. You know, she's always trying to control your life and your choices." "But…" Juliet began. Shelby ignored her and continued "And if you don't believe me, ask Scott 'cause I think he likes you as you are." Shelby paused and looked at Juliet's face "Are you okay Jules? I mean really?" she asked worried "I mean you didn't eat anything at lunch and you seem to have lost a lot of weight those last weeks."

"I'm fine and please don't ask me those sorts of things, I'm not sick!"

"I didn't say you were."

"You're acting like I am and it really disturb me!"

"Sorry Jules. It's just I care about you a lot, and I'm always worried for you" she apologized. Juliet looked at her, her face shining to Shelby's sweet words. "I love you too Shel, come on giving me a big hug" she said smiling at her. They reached each other arms and hugged tightly.

Two days later, Shelby, Daisy and Auggie were walking aimlessly around the school, talking about the last exam they had. Whereas Auggie was telling the girls about his dyslexia problem, Shelby's phone rang. She excused herself and answered.

"Hi?" she said with a little surprise. She didn't think someone would call her while she was at school. She also hoped nothing had happened to her little sister.

"Hi Shel, it's me Juliet."

"Oh…what is it? You're not at school today?"

"No, I wasn't feeling well, so I preferred to stay at home today, to be fine for the exam tomorrow"

"Okay, so what do you want from me?"

"Could you just ask Scott to come here after school? I tried to call him on his cell but he didn't answer. I think he forgot it at his house."

"Of course I'll tell him. But let me think, hasn't he football practice today?"

"Yes God I totally forgot. Shit, for once he can be missing for me…"

"As you want, I'll tell him" she looked at Daisy who was showing her the time. "Sorry Jules, but I have to go to biology."

"Okay bye."

"Bye and get some rest for me."

"Promise, I see you tomorrow."

With that they both hung up, and Auggie spoke. "So, how is she?"

"Stressed by the exam, I think. But you guys know her!"

"Yeah, right" said Daisy smirking. As they were walking again, they saw Scott running towards them. "Hey guys!" He greeted smiling at them. He leaned down to kiss Shelby's cheek and shake Auggie's hand. He just offered a small smile to Daisy knowing she didn't really like those sorts of greetings.

"Hey Scotty Boy!" said Shelby smiling up at him. He just winced at this nickname and forced a smile which didn't go unnoticed by Shelby.

"Does anyone know where Jules is? I didn't see her this morning and…" They all could see worry in his eyes.

"At home, she wasn't feeling very good. No need to worry like this!" she said with a little smile.

"Oh, okay. Why didn't she call me?"

"Do you have your cell with you?" Daisy asked already smiling. He searched into his bag and that's when he noticed it wasn't there.

"God, I forgot it" he said whispering.

"She just needs some rest." Shelby added.

"Okay." He smiled back relaxing a little.

"Oh, before I forget, she also wants you to come giving her the lessons after school" she said hesitantly.

"You know I can't! I have practice today, and I can't be missing, we have a match Saturday" he said becoming angry.

"I know calm down! And I already told her that! Listen, I have an idea: maybe you could give me everything just before practice and I'll go visit her at your place?"

"Yes, okay that's fine with me. Thank Shel" he smiled at her.

"You're welcome" she answered looking him in the eye.

"I think we're going to be in late" Daisy said breaking their gaze.

"Okay, we'll see you later at the self?"

"Sure!" Scott winked at Daisy and ran to his class.

"Do you have five minutes before going to practice? I really need to talk to you" Shelby asked Scott after he gave her Juliet's work.

"Just two minutes" he said checking his watch. They sat on a bench and Shelby turned to look at him.

"Okay, did you notice something wrong with Jules?"

"Uh, no, not really, why?" he asked hesitantly

"Scott, she doesn't eat anything and is getting really skinny." She said sternly.

"She's just stressed about the exam" he said defending his girlfriend.

"No, she's not. Well, yes maybe she is but that's not all. And she's always saying that she's fat and ugly".

"Listen, she's fine. Don't worry about her. She knows she's beautiful and that she has a perfect body. Sorry but I must go. See you tomorrow" he said in a hurry to leave.

"Scott, don't run away from the problems!" she said disappointed by his behaviour.

"There are no problems!" he shouted turning back to look at her, and then ran outside to catch the other footballers.

Later that night, Juliet was sitting on her bed after Shelby's living. She was crying quietly, looking at herself in a pocket mirror. 'Why are you so ugly?" she thought. 'I'm sure Shelby knows, I shouldn't have said something to her, she doesn't understand!' she wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"Why are you so stupid? I hate you!" She broke the mirror and began to cut her arm slightly at first then this went deeper. "You're so weak."

Shelby was walking alone in the self in search of Juliet and the others. She finally found them sitting at a big table and walked towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she said and took a seat next to Scott. He looked up at her and titled his head to whisper 'sorry for yesterday, you were right, and we have to talk about it later'. She nodded and looked over at Juliet.

"So how was your exam, Jules?"

Juliet looked back at her and gave her a huge smile. "I think I succeed!" She said happily.

"Great!" Shelby said, being glad for her friend. She then looked at the others. "And you Auggie?"

"I failed like always" he said without enthusiasm. Shelby took his hand and squeezed it to comfort him. He tiny smiled at her and gently pulled his hand out, afraid that Juliet will think something was going on between Shelby and him.

"Scott?"

"I really don't know. But what about you, do you think you succeeded?" he asked interested.

"I think I can say yes".

"So, that's why you're so perky maybe?" said Daisy coming from behind. She sat down next to Shelby and everyone laughed at her comment, except Juliet.

I'm sorry for taking so much time to update. I'll try to be quicker for the next chapter. As you all saw the first chapter was axed on Juliet's problem, but the others will have their time.

By the way, thanks to all of the reviewers.

What will happen in 3rd Chapter?

"What should we do? She won't let us intervene in her life." Scott said sitting next to her on her bed.

"Juliet we both need to talk to you."

"Nothing is wrong with me, don't you understand? How could you think I had a problem? If I had one I would have come see one of you."

"If you're going to accuse my daughter again, I think you shouldn't come back here. And I mean never. Jealousy isn't my favourite defect" she said only threatening her with a glare.

"I think you should leave now" she said calmly, wiping her mouth.

"I'm sorry Jules, I shouldn't have."

"The results of the exam are displayed."

"They are?" she said excitedly. Shelby only nodded.

"Scott, don't try sweet talking with me, this doesn't work."

"You sure?" he said walking closer to her.

She pushed him away and laughed. "Don't touch me, you're covered by mud!"


	3. Trying

SECRETS

A/N: I don't own any of the original characters of the TV show Higher Ground.

All of the Cliffhangers are in my story, as well as most of the counselors.

This doesn't take place at Mont Horizon, but the characters are still having the same problems and have to deal with their problems without this place.

Chapter 3: Trying

"You're in late" Shelby said to Scott before letting him enter into her house. It was already late but Walt wasn't here yet. And she was pretty sure that if he saw her with Scott, he will be mad at her.

"Sorry, but you're not the only person in the world" he said sarcastically. She bit her lip in order to not answer to his sarcasm.

"Okay, do you want a soda or something?" he shook his head.

"Okay, come on. If we need to talk about what you know, a kitchen isn't the best place" she took him by the sleeve and led him upstairs towards her bedroom.

"What are you doing here Scott?" Shelby and Scott turned around and saw Jess's head emerging from her bedroom. He smiled at her.

"We have a project to do for school." Shelby said without thinking.

"You two aren't in the same class" Jess pointed.

"It's not for class, it's more important. Sorry but we really have to go now."

"That's it. Talk to me like I was stupid" she muttered before closing the door.

"What was she talking about?" Scott asked not quite understanding.

"Nothing, come on."

After talking about Juliet's problem for about twenty minutes, they weren't really advanced.

"What should we do? She won't let us intervene in her life." Scott said sitting next to her on her bed.

"I don't know Scott. Maybe we should go try to talk to her"

"I thought you already talked to her?"

"I did. But you didn't. Maybe if you're here she'll act differently"

"Okay. We can try this."

"Good. I think the sooner we talk to her, the sooner she'll heal"

"We'll talk tomorrow" he took her hand trying to reassure her.

"Thank you" she whispered squeezing his hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine"

"I hope you're right because I'm tired to hear her complain. She's perfect and she has to know it."

"Juliet we both need to talk to you" Scott said after giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Okay, come on here" she said a little surprised to see them together.

"I think we should go to your bedroom, it's rather important" Shelby said

"Okay" she said quietly, fearing the worst.

Once in her bedroom, Scott spoke. "Okay Juliet, first of all you need to know we're here to help you." Juliet only nodded. Scott continued trying to go soft.

"We noticed that you weren't eating nothing and how you were always saying that your body wasn't like you wanted"

"What are you talking about?" she faked the surprise. "Did you talk to him Shel?" she said glaring at her.

"Yes, I did, it's for the best Juliet. Listen if you don't feel good, you can talk to us"

"I'm fine" she said coldly.

"Juliet, I think you are beautiful, and I wouldn't want to see you differently" added Scott.

"Nothing is wrong with me, don't you understand? How could you think I had a problem? If I had one I would have come see one of you."

"Okay" Scott said convinced. Shelby didn't know what to do, but gave a small smile and excused herself saying she needed to go to the bathroom. Once there, she let out some tears.

As she was walking back into Juliet's bedroom, she found Scott and her kissing heavily and decided to leave them alone. When she walked outside she bumped into someone, Juliet's mother.

"I heard what you said to Juliet" she said her eyes menacing.

"What are you talking about?" she answered innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're nothing more than a little piece of shit."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't feel like being insulted" she responded and was strangely calm. She opened the door and turned around to leave but that's when Juliet's mother took her by the wrist.

"If you're going to accuse my daughter again, I think you shouldn't come back here. And I mean never. Jealousy isn't my favourite defect" she said only threatening her with a glare.

"You really don't understand" Shelby stated harshly. She struggled to get out of her grab and left quickly.

Auggie was trying with difficulties to focus his attention on his book of English, he was trying very hard. But he couldn't take his eyes of Juliet. The two of them were on Juliet's couch doing homework. Juliet knew he had bad grades because of his dyslexia and had proposed him some help. She hadn't laughed so much since a long time and was wondering if it was because of him. The way he only looked at her made her feel beautiful. She smiled shyly at him and pushed herself against him.

"So, uh, could you read this?" she said showing him a text they had to study. He nodded and smiled at her.

After a while they decided to have a break and began talking about lots of things, and Auggie noticed she wasn't really listening to him when he went to basketball. In fact she was only looking at him in awe. He smiled to himself and without really thinking he leaned down to kiss her. Her reaction was shocked but she just kissed him back not thinking of the consequences. When she regained her mind, she pushed herself away from him and got up.

"I think you should leave now" she said calmly, wiping her mouth.

"I'm sorry Jules, I shouldn't have."

"Yes you should not. Don't tell anyone."

"I promise. Bye."

Two weeks later as Scott and Juliet were kissing again; Ezra and Shelby ran towards them. Ezra tried to separate them to tell the news. Scott just pushed him away, and brought Juliet closer to him. Shelby decided to wake Juliet up with something she knew her friend wouldn't let go.

"The results of the exam are displayed." Juliet broke the kiss like Shelby has expected.

"They are?" she said excitedly. Shelby only nodded.

Juliet smiled at her and ran towards the board very quickly. Shelby smirked at Scott and left after her.

"Okay, first Scott, you have…let me see…wow that's pretty good, 81! Congratulation" she said giving him a kiss.

"What about me?" Shelby asked anticipating the worst.

"You'll see when it will be your turn. It's classed alphabetically. Second is Auggie, you got 46, sorry for you" she said giving him a sad face.

"Ezra, you have 58, that could be less." She said not even looking at him.

"Daisy, you get 89, very good" she said without enthusiasm. Daisy smiled at Ezra and Shelby.

"Shelby, you have 83, I'm so proud of you!" she gave her a small hug and Shelby smiled at her.

"Now, me, here I got a…what? No, this can't be. Shelby would you look, I think I didn't see the good line" she said hesitantly, looking at the list in horror.

"Sure, you got a…what 46! God this must be an error, you never had a grade like this…" Shelby turned around to look at her and noticed she wasn't even here anymore.

"Where is she?" Everybody shook their heads and left disappointed.

Later that day, Scott was at practice when he spotted Shelby on the steps looking at the match. He waited until it was the end and ran towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I didn't know what to do, and I was wondering if you knew where Juliet was" she said getting up. He shook his head.

"I didn't see her this afternoon. This was quite a shock, I mean her grades."

"Yeah" she said quietly coming down towards the field. Scott followed her and grabbed her arm. She looked over at him and found him very attractive, his hair wet and his breath shaking. She didn't say nothing and stopped facing him

Scott looked at Shelby strangely who caused her to smile shyly. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

"What?" she asked again

"You really changed those last months. I never really saw you this beautiful."

"Scott, don't try sweet talking with me, this doesn't work" she said nervously putting back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You sure?" he said walking closer to her.

She pushed him away and laughed. "Don't touch me, you're covered by mud!"

"Don't want to go dirty with me?" he said pouting a little. She shook her head.

"Well that's a shame, because you're going to anyway" with that he tackled her on the ground with him getting along and began tickling her.

As they were still laughing on the ground, Auggie and Daisy came towards them. Daisy looked at them suspiciously but didn't say anything. We can say the scene was particularly equivocal: Scott was on top of Shelby, and their clothes were pretty in disarray. They both got up and Shelby straightened her shirt.

"Sorry guys, we, uh, were celebrating our grades" Scott said still laughing.

"Yeah, we are sure you were. We just came to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight, you know to celebrate our grades."

"What about Juliet?" Shelby asked.

"We already asked her and Ezra."

"And?"

"Ezra can't because of his parents, and Juliet doesn't want to see people tonight."

"I'm okay to go" Shelby said.

"Me too" Scott said clasping his hands together. "What time?"

"Eight at my house?" Auggie said. They both nodded and they all left to get ready for the night.

What will happen in 4th Chapter?

"I was sure you'll find a way to come Ezra!" Scott said laughing, he was already pretty wasted.

Whereas she and Auggie were laying Ezra on his bed, Scott and Shelby were flirting on the couch in the living room.

He wrapped his arms around her waist breathing heavily and began to trace kisses from her cheek to the cradle of her neck.

"Oh, God, Scott!" she whispered as their bodies met.

"You don't understand, Scott. She's my best friend and you're her boyfriend."

"How could you? I thought you were my friend!"

"Juliet, I didn't want this to happen, we were wasted, we didn't realise what we were doing."

"You will be sorry for what you did." With that she stormed out never looking back once.


	4. Mistakes

SECRETS

A/N: I don't own any of the original characters of the TV show Higher Ground.

All of the Cliffhangers are in my story, as well as most of the counselors.

This doesn't take place at Mont Horizon, but the characters are still having the same problems and have to deal with their problems without this place.

Ghostwriter, the problems will come eventually, just be patient. It's really complicated to make them all in the first chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

Melms, thank you to you too, for your support. I'm glad to see that you like my story

This is the chapter where Shelby and Scott betray Juliet.

I took some ideas from others stories, in particularly for the love scene between Scott and Shelby.

Chapter 4: Mistakes

Shelby was still looking at her in the mirror. She had used two hours of getting ready for the party until she was satisfied. But now, she was still hesitant. Jess entered the bathroom and looked over at her.

"Wow Shel, you look beautiful!" she smiled and took her lipstick from her sister's hand.

"You think?"

"Yes. So is Scott coming?"

Shelby nodded and looked suspiciously at her sister. "Do you have a crush on Scott or what?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, I just noticed that you were often talking about him."

"Yes maybe. It's just that I think you two are pretty close."

"We're friends, nothing more."

"I'm sure that's it" she said not convinced. Shelby rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. She noticed Walt checking her out and wrapped her arms protectively around her body. She sent him a dead glare and came downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going. Don't wait for me!" she said loudly walking outside where Daisy was already waiting.

"Scott, are you ready now?" Auggie called from downstairs. It had been ten minutes he was waiting and was getting pretty mad.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Scott said exasperated.

As they arrived at the party, the girls were already here. They all took a beer; and laughed and joked around with each other for several hours. People were getting pretty drunk but without Juliet, Scott was feeling kind of lonely because Daisy was off with David, Auggie was flirting with a girl and Shelby, well she had just disappeared. That's when he spotted Ezra sitting on the couch with a black girl talking to him. He walked towards them and smiled at them.

"I was sure you'll find a way to come Ezra!" Scott said laughing, he was already pretty wasted. Ezra smiled and introduced Kat to him.

"Scott, this is Kat, she's a senior. Kat, Scott is one of my best friends." Scott nodded and sat next to them.

"Sorry guys but I spotted a friend of mine walking towards the balcony. I'll see you later maybe." Scott said after a while. Kat and Ezra were talking about things which weren't really interesting him so he had lied to escape from them. He decided to go to the balcony and saw Shelby sitting alone smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, you're here? I searched for you, you know" he said kindly as he sat down next to her.

"I needed to be alone" she said quietly.

"Oh, so you want me to leave?"

"Not really. You don't bother me at all" she smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think Juliet is fine?"

Scott shook his head and looked over at her.

"I just don't know what to do about this. She seems she doesn't want any help and I'm feeling I'm loosing her" he sadly said.

"You're not losing her Scott."

"You don't know. I mean we never talk, she is always trying to escape from a conversation or a time alone with me."

"Do you love her?"

"Shel, I don't know her anymore. I may have something for her, but I don't know if it's love."

"You two have been together for two years now. You may have an idea of what you feel for her, even though…"

"I need a drink, come on" he said avoiding her question.

"Okay" she agreed and they both got up and came inside.

At two, Daisy and Auggie decided they all should go back home, it was already late. Ezra, Shelby and Scott were so wasted that Daisy decided they should all sleep at her house, given that her father was on a business trip.

Whereas she and Auggie were laying Ezra on his bed, Scott and Shelby were flirting on the couch in the living room. When the two came downstairs what they found didn't amuse them: Scott was on top of Shelby taking away her shirt, and she was giggling stupidly. Auggie pulled Scott away from her and carried him in one of the bedrooms. When he was done with him, he took Shelby and carried her upstairs to be sure they wouldn't meet.

After this, Daisy left to her own bedroom and Auggie went back home.

Some time later, it was around four, Scott, who couldn't sleep because he was thinking of Elaine, got up and went upstairs to wash his face. That's when he saw Shelby lying in her bed, the door was slightly opened, but Scott entered the room and noticed she was mumbling something in her sleep. He closed the door quietly and went over to wake her up. He sat down on the bed and touched her arm. Her eyes slowly opened and she tried to smile at him. He knew something was wrong but didn't say anything to her. She sat down and brushed her hair out of her face.

"What is it?" she asked still faking.

"I heard you talking in your sleep. I figured you were having a nightmare" he explained as he drew closer to her. They looked into each other eyes and Shelby soon felt lost into his sexy blue eyes. On his side, Scott felt something moving inside of him as he looked at her beautiful innocent eyes. He took her face in his hands and unexpectedly kissed her. She wanted to stop him at first but decided otherwise when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with more passion a man had ever shown her. They began to take off each other clothes, not forgetting to be quiet, because they didn't want to be surprised by Daisy or Ezra. The kissing continued, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to lift off her shirt slowly interrupting their passionate kisses. He wrapped back his arms around her waist breathing heavily and began to trace kisses from her cheek to the cradle of her neck. She let him doing this for a while until she couldn't take it anymore. She unbuttoned his pants quickly and he followed her taking her pants off leaving them rolling around in the bed in nothing but their underwear. The two of them couldn't help themselves. They knew how wrong it was and what would happen if they got caught but none of this mattered at this moment. Shelby laid on bottom while Scott kissed her neck then lower and lower until he got to her stomach where he stayed for a while. He undid her bra and pulled the rest of what she had on. Shelby knelt down in front of him and brought his lips to hers to kiss him again. Scott finally took off his boxers and they got back to the kissing. Their body rubbed up against one another and they held onto one another as Scott slowly made his way inside her. "Oh, God, Scott!" she whispered as their bodies met. Shelby moaned and Scott moved up and down. The sensations from both of them were incredible. Shelby couldn't help herself any longer and let it out as she had an orgasm.

Daisy woke up this morning with a headache. Even if she hadn't drunk a lot last night, she didn't feel very well. She got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Ten minutes later, as she was walking towards the kitchen, he noticed that Scott wasn't in the bedroom Auggie had left him. She thought at once that he must had left early in the morning. As she was preparing her breakfast, the phone rang. She took it quickly, remembering that David had told her that he would call. She smiled to herself and took the phone.

"Lipenowski residence?"

"Hi, Daisy is that you?" Unfortunately it was Juliet's annoying voice who replied.

"Yeah Juliet" Daisy answered bored.

"They called me this morning! Shel was right, they committed an error!" she said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Daisy didn't quite understand.

"I didn't fail at my exam! I have 86! They called this morning at home to tell me. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, sure" she replied without enthusiasm.

"Is Shel here? I called at her house but Jess told me she spent the night at your house."

"She's probably still sleeping. To tell you, she was pretty wasted yesterday."

"Oh. And Scott is he here?"

"I don't think he's still here. I think he left early this morning."

"That's strange, his father told me he wasn't there when I called, and it was 5 minutes ago."

"Well, try again."

"No, too bad for him, I'll tell him after the others. Can I come to surprise Shelby? I could wake her up with good news. I'm sure she'll be in a good mood for the rest of the day!" she said with a childish voice

"If you want" she said tired "Look Juliet, I'm waiting for a call"

"Okay, okay I let you!" she said grinning like only she could.

Shelby woke up with a headache and an arm wrapped strongly around her waist. She turned around and faced Scott in horror. She tried to untangle herself away from his grab and got up slowly wrapping a sheet around her body. She then left for the bathroom where she took a warm shower, and cried a bit. When she returned into the room, Scott was sitting on the bed half dressed. She didn't even look at him and reached down for her clothes. Scott noticed her bending down and got up to draw her in a warm hug which lasted a long time. After a while, she regained composure and sat on the bed. They both knew it was time to talk, so Scott sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Don't worry Shel, we'll keep it secret" Scott tried to reassure her, gently stroking her hand.

"You don't understand, Scott. She's my best friend and you're her boyfriend. We didn't even use protection" she mumbled the last words looking down.

"I know. But what can we do about this? We can't tell her, not with what is happening to her now" he was now afraid of how Juliet would react to the news.

"So, you prefer lying to her and acting like nothing had happened?" she said exasperated.

"I don't know Shel."

"See, that's the problem, you never know how to act! Well, I'm going to tell her, so whether you tell with me, or no, I don't really care."

"Okay, we'll tell her together."

'Oh my Gosh, I'm so excited!' thought Juliet as she was going upstairs towards the room Shelby had spent the night.

'Wow, strange, it seems to be Scott's voice…' she mused

"Surprise!" she exclaimed opening the door. What she found didn't please her. Scott was getting dressed and Shelby had only a towel around her body. The two looked like two children who had got caught kissing or something.

"What are you doing here together?" she asked with a frown crossing her face.

"Juliet, we aren't going to lie at you" Shelby began. Juliet entered the room and sat on the chair which was near the bed. She motioned for Shelby to continue.

"Yesterday, we went to that party, and we drank a lot…" she paused "God, this is so hard" she whispered. Scott looked at her and nodded for her to go on. It was easier for him, since she was the one to tell.

"Continue" Juliet ordered.

"We slept together. We didn't really under-" Shelby stopped when she saw fury crossed Juliet's face.

"How could you? I thought you were my friend!"

"Juliet, I didn't want this to happen, we were wasted, we didn't realise what we were doing."

"You worked Scott against me with this story of me being sick just to bring him closer!" she said hysterically.

"Juliet calm down" Scott walked towards her and took her face into his hands. "You know this isn't like this."

"Leave me alone!" Juliet broke down in tears and pushed Scott away from her. He looked at her hurt and got up to leave. He only turned around a last time to find Juliet lying on the floor.

"Oh, Scott please, help me, don't leave me. I need you" she sobbed pleading to him. Scott drew her in a hug and she hid her face into his chest. He looked over at Shelby who was looking back at him, tears in eyes. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' and led Juliet outside. Before they weren't completely out, Juliet turned around and looked at Shelby in disgust.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to me"

"Jules, I-" Juliet just cut her off and shook her head.

"You will be sorry for what you did." With that she stormed out never looking back once.

What will happen in 5th Chapter?

"I don't understand why he would want her and not me, mom." she said crying.

"Dear, you need to take revenge on her. Nobody hurts you and goes out like this."

"You don't know what she did?" the girl asked surprised.

"She said to everybody I was a whore and that I made you drunk to sleep with you" she mumbled crying in his arms.

"I was victim of rumours before. Everybody thought that I had slept with Hank Ferry. The truth was that we were just good friends."

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just let them talk until they got tired and found another target."

"Scott, if I learn that you saw her again, I'll commit suicide. And don't think I'm not able to do it" she said her voice threatening him.

"I'm sorry but she needs me. We can't be seeing together, at least not now"

"Guys, this is David, a friend of mine." Daisy said to Ezra and Shelby. Ezra's smile left his face and was replaced by a feeling of jealousy.


	5. Rumours

SECRETS

A/N: I don't own any of the original characters of the TV show Higher Ground.

All of the Cliffhangers are in my story, as well as most of the counselors.

This doesn't take place at Mont Horizon, but the characters are still having the same problems and have to deal with their problems without this place.

Don't worry; I know where this story is going. I already have all the ideas for the five next chapters, at least.

Oh, and thanks to all of the reviewers.

Chapter 5: Rumours

Juliet came back from Daisy's house crying. Scott had just dropped her and then left without saying anything. When she entered the living room, her mother was waiting for her. She noticed the tears in the eyes of her daughter and came quickly towards her.

"God, Juliet, I already told you to not use a mascara non-waterproof. This isn't good, you look like a ghost!" she complained taking a tissue and wiping her face with it. Juliet pulled away from her mother and sat on the couch as she felt the tears coming back.

"What happened dear?"

"She slept with him!" she mumbled keeping her eyes closed.

"Who dear?"

"Shelby. That slut slept with my Scotty!" she exploded looking like a fury.

"Oh, poor baby!" that was all she could say. She took Juliet's hand and stroked it lightly.

"Am I this ugly that he doesn't want to touch me?" she asked looking up at her mother.

"No dear. Maybe you just need to check your weight a little, that's all."

"But he slept with her! She isn't perfect either!"

"I know dear."

"I don't understand why he would want her and not me, mom." she said crying again.

"Dear, you need to take revenge on her. Nobody hurts you and goes out like this."

"I know. But what could I do?"

"I don't know…maybe you could tell the others and add some things which never happened" she suggested smiling meanly.

"You mean lying?" she asked innocently.

"Just think about it Juliet: this isn't exactly lying, just adding…" Juliet nodded and began to smile: she had already an idea of what to say.

Next morning Shelby and Ezra were walking to their next class. Shelby stopped to her locker to take some books and what she saw writing on top of it didn't really amused her. Slut was printed in red marker. This was accompanied by a small letter intended to her. She took it and opened it. She could recognized Juliet's handwriting at the first attempt and quickly read it. She explained that she wasn't going to let her destroy her reputation and was going to make her pay, very rapidly. Shelby turned around and saw a lot of people looking at her. Some of them were smiling; others were looking at her with pity. She couldn't take it anymore and ran quickly towards the bathroom. There she noticed she was alone and entered in one of the cabins. Once there, she let the tears fall, and cried for a long moment. But she wasn't going to let Juliet win this battle. She was tired of all of these lies. She wiped her tears and sat there for several minutes.

As she was ready to leave the cabin, she heard two girls enter in the restroom. She tried not to make noise and listened what they were saying.

"Why did they look at her this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why 'slut' was writing on her locker?"

"You don't know what she did?" the girl asked surprised.

"No, what?" the other girl said curiously.

"She made Scott Barringer sleep with her."

"Wow, Juliet must not have like this! But how did she do that? Did she rape him?" the girl asked giggling stupidly.

"She made him drunk" the other girl replied shrugging.

When Scott Barringer went to practice this afternoon, the guys were all whispering in the locker room. He noticed they had stopped as soon as they had heard him coming. He looked at them strangely until Matt, one of his friends, came behind him and slapped his back.

"Good one Scott!" he exclaimed smiling huge at him.

"What are you talking about?" Scott didn't know he had been in all the conversations today. He sat and waited for Matt to develop.

"You know, about Juliet. I never thought of this! Making believe your girl that Shelby had made you so wasted you couldn't even understand what was happening! That was so brilliant of you"

Scott rolled his eyes and took his head in his hands. "Oh God!" he whispered. He looked up at all the footballers and began:

"Look guys, this isn't like this. Shelby didn't force herself on me" he explained. As he was ready to continue, another guy cut him off.

"We already figured that!"

"Let me finish!" he said exasperated. The boy nodded. "Okay, it was an error to sleep with her. And I don't want to hear of this again" he finished.

"Shelby someone's on the phone for you!" Jess yelled from the kitchen. Shelby emerged from her bedroom and went downstairs.

"Who is it?" she asked taking the phone from her sister's hand.

"Scott."

Shelby nodded and answered. "Hi?" she said hesitantly.

"Shel, it's me. I want to know if I can come over your house. We need to talk about what happened today"

"Scott I don't think talking will change something"

"Look, I'm already in my car. I'll be here in 5 minutes. Please!"

"Okay, you can come" she agreed.

"Come on in here" Shelby said as she opened the door to let Scott enter her house.

"How are you going?" he asked, as she led him towards the kitchen.

"Fine" she said coldly.

"Shelby, there are just rumours, they won't last" he comforted her. She shook her head and sat on the nearest chair, sighing.

"Do you know exactly what she said about me?"

"Shel, listen I-" He stopped as he saw tears coming from her eyes. This was the first time he was seeing her so vulnerable. He knelt down in front of her and wrapped her in a hug.

"She said to everybody I was a whore and that I made you drunk to sleep with you" she mumbled crying in his arms.

"I already cleared things with the guys at practice. We just need to tell everybody, and then everything will be over"

Shelby looked up at him. "You really think it will be enough to stop all the rumours she spread on me?" she couldn't believe he was so naïve.

"Why do you say that? Is there more than the story with me?" he asked surprised.

"If only you knew…"

"What about?" he pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it. Beside, you should leave, if someone sees you, I can't even imagine what Juliet would do" she said with a little smile. He allowed himself a smile too, that was how he felt around her, in a good mood. He got up and kissed her cheek briefly, then left.

"Come on Shelby, I have someone to introduce to you." Ezra took her by the hand and led her to the cafeteria.

"Ezra, I'm not in the mood!" she replied, pulling her hand away from his. As they were on their way, Shelby looked to the side and saw two girls whispering things in each other ears, glaring at her. She gave them a cold stare and continued to walk.

"Here we are. This is Kat, she's a senior. I talked to her about your problem with the rumours and since it happened to her last year, I thought she would help you.

"Hi!" Kat greeted her warmly. Shelby smiled a weak smile and sat next to the girl.

"So what can you tell me? Were you the girl who slept with…God I don't remember his name" she said frustrated.

"That was me. As Ezra already explained, I was victim of rumours before. Everybody thought that I had slept with Hank Ferry. The truth was that we were just good friends."

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just let them talk until they got tired and found another target."

"And how long did it take?" she asked anxiously.

"Some weeks."

"Well that's just good!" she exclaimed dropping her head and taking it in her hands. She sighed once, then twice to keep the tears to come.

Juliet walked furiously towards Scott who was talking with some friends. She took him by the wrist and didn't let him have the time to realise what was happening.

"Hey!" he exclaimed pulling away. "Are you crazy?"

"A friend told me you came to see Shelby yesterday" Scott looked away then back at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I saw her yesterday, and so?"

"And so? Scott, I'm trying everything to save our couple, and you have nothing more intelligent than to go see her!"

Scott looked at her with disbelief. She decided to continue.

"Scott, if I learn that you saw her again, I'll commit suicide. And don't think I'm not able to do it" she said her voice threatening him.

"Are you crazy?" he asked for the second time in a few minutes. 'Yes, she is!" he thought to himself.

"No, I just want to make sure you're mine. We belong together, everybody can see it…" she added tenderly touching his cheek. He pulled away.

"I can't believe you changed so much in a so short time. Where is the Juliet I dated?"

"Scott, don't try this with me. Nothing changed, only Shelby did, in becoming this little bitch."

Scott was about to reply, but decided otherwise when he saw that she wouldn't give up.

Even though Scott was sure he wasn't in love with Juliet, he still cared for her and was afraid of what she would do if she didn't have what she wanted. He had to call Shelby and tell her about it.

"Merrick residence?" said a childish voice. Scott figured it was Jess.

"Hey Jess, it's Scott. Shelby's here?" He heard Jess yelling for Shelby to come and smiled to himself.

"She's coming" she said quickly, dropping the phone.

"Hello?" Shelby asked politely. She probably didn't know who was on the other line.

"Shel, it's me Scott."

"Oh, hi. How are you going?" she asked friendly.

"Fine. Uh, look Shel, Juliet talked to me today. She saw me at your house yesterday and she kind of asked me to stop seeing you" he explained quickly.

"Yes?" she demanded anxiously guessing what he was going to say coming.

"I'm sorry but she needs me. We can't be seeing together, at least not now"

"I understand" her voice cracked, she hadn't expected to feel so this sad, nor had Scott. He instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, believe me. Maybe this won't last, I mean we just need time to forget and above all forgive. Okay?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right" she agreed, even if she didn't want to.

"Hey Daisy!" David called from upstairs as he saw her walking with Shelby Merrick and a short guy he didn't recognized. Daisy looked up and smiled warmly. Shelby and Ezra both noticed that smile.

Shelby nudged Ezra. "Seems you're going to have some competition…" She said as they watched David coming down to meet them. Ezra gave her a glare, and Shelby smiled sweetly. Ezra tried to put a smile on his face. Maybe this guy was just in Daisy's class.

"Guys, this is David, a friend of mine." Daisy said to Ezra and Shelby. Ezra's smile left his face and was replaced by a feeling of jealousy. He could see David wasn't only a friend, he was so much more. He had to make a move quickly or Daisy would go out with this guy before.

What will happen in 6th Chapter?

"I don't know why you're acting like nothing happened between us." He wondered taking her hand.

"Scott, even if Juliet and I aren't in the best terms now, she's been my best friend for years.

"A friend of yours is waiting for you in the living room. He's Spanish or something like that."

"Mom, that's so racist of you!"

"Oh, god I missed you" he whispered into her hair as he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind. His voice made her shivering slightly.

"Scott, is there something going on between Shel and you?" Auggie asked carefully knowing his friend was hiding something to him.

"Daisy, will you go out with me?" He asked without thinking.

"Are you serious Ezra?" she said surprised.

"It's Shelby. She ran away from home." She said trying to catch her breath.


	6. Hiding Part one

SECRETS

* * *

Sorry for keeping so long to update, but I didn't really have time to write those last weeks. I promise to try updating quicker next time. I know that before writing I was always the first to think that the stories weren't updated soon enough. I realised that it was more difficult than I thought it was. Sorry for all the reproaches I made to the writers. Oh, and it's only the first part of the chapter, I'm still writing on it but I wanted to give you a little of it.

A/N: I don't own any of the original characters of the TV show Higher Ground.

All of the Cliffhangers are in my story, as well as most of the counselors.

_carebear22_: Scott wasn't really weak in last chapter, he was just desperate. He doesn't know how to deal with Juliet, and he is afraid for her, he still care for her a lot. Oh, and thanks for the mistake I did. I just wanted to let you know she was still there but that they couldn't hear her.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hiding First Part

"Hey Auggie, should I-" Scott stopped dead in his tracks. It had been three weeks he hadn't talked to Shelby. She was sitting on the couch at Auggie's home, laughing along with Daisy and Ezra.

"Hey guys" he said shyly, his eyes meeting Shelby's. "I didn't know Auggie planned something"

"He didn't." Daisy replied. "We just all decided to come visit him since we didn't know where to go" she added shrugging.

Shelby gave her a weak smile and left for the kitchen. Scott's presence still made her feel uncomfortable. He quickly joined her and saw her washing her hands. She felt him staying near the door and turned around. She tried to smile but was unsuccessful. He could see she was still mad at him for not wanting to get in touch with her, when she needed him the most. Indeed, two weeks ago, she had had a big problem at home and when she had tried to talk to him about it, he had just left her. She hadn't forgiven him for that. Of course, he had given her the pretext that she was stronger than most of the people, and that Juliet needed him more. But that hadn't been enough.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him, being ruder than she thought she would be.

"Shel, I-" He drew closer and she just moved far away from him. "Look, I know you hate me for what happened, I'm sorry, that's all I can say."

"You think that's enough? You think we could just talk like friends?"

"I know we're not friends anymore" he confessed.

"Yeah, you're right, we're not friends, and we're nothing to each other now!"

"Shelby, listen, I do want to try rebuilding our friendship. I promise I won't hurt you anymore."

Shelby shook her head and was about to leave, when he talked to her again.

"I don't know why you're acting like nothing happened between us." He wondered taking her hand.

"Scott, even if Juliet and I aren't in the best terms now, she's been my best friend for years" she sighed, pulling her hand away from him. He sighed too.

"Shel, do you really think that Juliet will forgive you for what happened?"

"She forgave you, didn't she?

He ignored her question and continued on his own reflection. "I never felt something so strong with a girl. What we did, that was…wow!" Shelby was about to stop him but he just went on. "Don't tell me you didn't feel it. We weren't that wasted, and I remember everything, all the sweet words you said to me, and all the good things we did." Shelby couldn't be redder. She looked away and Scott lifted her chin. "I know you felt it, too. That's why you're so distant with me; that's why you don't want to be near me. And that's why when I'm going to kiss you, you won't push me away" he finished, whispering the last words, as he captured her pink lips in a ravishing kiss, and she didn't stop him…

* * *

A little while later, they joined the others and they watched the film, all together. Auggie noticed Shelby couldn't wipe the smile she had on her face since she had come back from the kitchen with Scott. He also noticed that Scott was often throwing knowing glances at Shelby, and she was always responding with one another. Also, he thought of something. If Scott wasn't so attached to Juliet, maybe he could make a move on her. He had always believed that Scott was in love with Juliet, they were together for two years, and Scott hadn't even cheated on her. But it was before Shelby. Now he wasn't sure of anything. But in meantime, he was sure of something: Scott was playing on two sides.

* * *

Later that day, Juliet was reading a book laying on her bed, when her mother came into her room. 

"A friend of yours is waiting for you in the living room. He's Spanish or something like that" she said checking her daughter out. She put a pleased smile on her face and added.

"I hope this isn't a new boyfriend. I mean it's not that I don't like him. He seems nice and all, but he's Spanish" she said talking about Auggie.

"Mom, that's so racist of you!" Juliet exclaimed without thinking. Her mother's smile left her face and she stared at her hardly.

"You don't talk to me like that! I'm not that little friend of yours who slept with your boyfriend!" she knew she had touched a sensitive point and was satisfied with her last comment. She left Juliet alone and walked downstairs. She had better to do than talking with a daughter who couldn't even keep her boyfriend to herself.

Juliet cried a bit then decided to go see Auggie, since she supposed he was still waiting for his lessons. She wiped her tears and put a fake smile on her face.

* * *

As Shelby came back from Scott's home, when she spent a little time, after being at Auggie's and before going back to her own, she spotted Walt in the living room. He stared at her and smiled sickly. She ignored him and went to the kitchen to drink water. As she bent down to take a glass, she felt extra-presence. She didn't need to turn around; she already knew who it was. Unfortunately she was alone with him today. Her mother was working late, and Jess was hanging out with her friends. She felt him moving closer and put the glass on the counter. 

"Oh, god I missed you" he whispered into her hair as he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind. His voice made her shivering slightly.

"What do you want Walt?" she asked removing his hands from where they were.

"You know how long I waited to be alone with you?" Shelby began shaking; knowing what was going to happen. She couldn't talk, she was completely paralysed.

"Two weeks. It's been almost two weeks." he continued whispering in her ear.

"Walt, please, not this time, I'll do anything!" she pleaded.

"You know I can't. Unless, Jess..." he didn't need to continue. Shelby nodded and went upstairs; promising herself it would be the very last time.

* * *

"Hey Auggie!" Scott called as he spotted his friend going out from his last class the next day. Auggie turned around and waited for him to catch up. They shook hands and smiled at each other. 

"How you're doing?" Auggie asked looking over at his friend.

"Good. Did you see Shelby today?" Auggie could tell that Scott was more interested by Shelby than anything else. He shook his head and stopped his friend with his hand. Scott looked at him strangely, but stopped too.

"What is it?"

"Scott, is there something going on between Shel and you?" Auggie asked carefully knowing his friend was hiding something to him. Scott frowned and motioned to talk lower and smiled a funny smile.

"How do you know that?" he asked surprised.

"So I'm right? You're going out with two girls?"

"No exactly. I just don't want Juliet does something bad. She treated me three weeks ago."

"What did she say?" he asked interested.

"That she was able to kill herself if I didn't stay. The problem is that I really like Shelby, and I don't want to hurt her too. I already did it and I don't want this to happen again" he explained at his friend.

"So what are you going to do?" Auggie said as they began walking again.

"I really don't know. What I'm sure is that I'm not going to break up with Shel."

* * *

Okay I know something is missing and that was short, but I promise to update soon. 


	7. Hiding Part two

SECRETS

* * *

_Okay, here is the second part of sixth chapter._

_Sorry, I know it's the shortest I wrote but I just wanted to close the chapter._

_As you all know, I don't own anything of the TV show._

* * *

Chapter 6: **Hiding Second Part**

Ezra stood at the corner of the street where Daisy's house was. He was observing his best friend with that stupid guy David Ruxton. It had been three weeks since he made himself the promise to talk to Daisy. But he hadn't found the courage to do it. Apparently David should have said something funny ad she was laughing hard. God he so loved that voice but not as much as its owner. Too bad, she didn't really laughed with him; generally she was more serious or didn't think his jokes deserved even a tiny smile. She didn't seem to pay attention on him; in fact he knew she was more attracted by David.

"I don't know what she sees in him" Katherine said nicely from behind. Ezra jerked of his trance and turned around to answer at her.

"I don't either"

"Maybe you should try talking to her, it can't be that bad"

Ezra shook his head looking back at the scene witch was playing in front of him. He was mad at Daisy; nothing he would say should help him now.

"I will, maybe later" He said not taking his eyes of Daisy. Finally David said goodbye and left Daisy alone. Ezra thought for a second and decided to go before he lost the courage. He ran towards Daisy forgetting Kat behind him. Kat just shook her head smiling and watch from the distance.

"Hey Daisy!" Daisy who was about to leave turned around to meet Ezra's sweet eyes.

"Ezra? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to help Auggie with his homework today?"

"Yes, but I need to talk with you."

"Okay." Daisy looked at him strangely. Ezra seemed really nervous and it was not often that he was.

"Okay, I'm going to be clear, I want you to be with me."

"What do you mean 'want to be with me'?"

"Daisy, will you go out with me?" He asked without thinking.

"Are you serious Ezra?" she said surprised.

"Yes, I am." He said with a last wave of courage. He looked at her expectantly and watched her as she just shook her head biting her lip slightly.

"Ez, I-" As she was about to tell him what she thought of all of this, she saw Jess running madly towards them.

"Jess? What is it, are you okay?" Jess burst into tears and Daisy wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Come on inside." She said leading her inside her house. They sat on the sofa and Jess wiped her eyes with a tissue Ezra handed her.

"Tell us now, what's wrong?"

"It's Shelby. She ran away from home." She said trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Here, are extracts of what will happen in next chapter: 

"Nobody knows where she could have been gone?" Peter Scarbrow asked carefully looking at all of them."

"I don't know how to help her anymore, Auggie. And with Shelby's sudden disappearance…" he trailed of wiping his tears away.

"You love her, don't you?" Auggie only nodded.

"Oh my God, how did all of this happen?

"She was raped and beat several times by her stepfather, Soph." Peter said sadly looking at the teen through the window.

"I could have helped you Shel. And don't tell me I don't understand, because I do."

"What are you talking about?" she asked carefully.

"She is used to come into my bedroom, telling me she's scared of the storm and everything"


	8. Revelations

SECRETS

* * *

A/N: This is the seventh chapter, so enjoy! 

I still don't own anything of Higher Ground; I wish I did own Scott Barringer, though.

This happens one week after Shelby left.

* * *

Chapter 7: Revelations 

"Okay everyone, quiet down!" The students turned their attention to Peter Scarbrow who had summoned them all in the cafeteria. Some just ignored him, others were ready to listen.

"Well, if you are all here today, it is because something important happened last week to one of your fellows." Peter stopped to see if he had the attention of the students. He spotted Daisy Lipenowski, one of his best pupils sitting at a table crying quietly. It was the first time she allowed herself crying in front of everyone.

"Shelby Merrick ran away from home and the police want to know if anyone could have important information which could help to find her. Everybody began to talk to each other and soon Peter had to re-establish the calm in the room.

"So, calm down please!" He yelled still very serious.

"Nobody knows where she could have been gone?" Peter Scarbrow asked carefully looking at all of them." Most of them shook their heads, some were even laughing stupidly about the case, and all of this annoyed him deeply. He, of course, knew that Shelby wasn't popular since the incident with Juliet and Scott, but he had hoped that they would pass above this.

"Okay, so that's all I had to say, you can leave now."

* * *

"Mister Scarbrow?" Peter turned around and saw Scott Barringer waiting impatiently in front of his office. Peter smiled at the kid and let him enter in his office. 

Once sitting, Peter motioned for Scott to talk.

"I, uh, I wanted to know if the police has some information about Shelby." He said hesitantly looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Scott but I don't much about this case. I'm not in the police either and they wouldn't tell me a thing."

"Yeah, I understand." _That's it they have nothing, they wouldn't have come if they had._ Scott thought still sitting.

"Scott, you're okay?" Peter asked concerned.

"Yeah, sure. Well I got to go to practice. Thank you." He said quietly before leaving the office quickly. He wasn't going to go to practice today. He had to find Shelby. But who was he to think he could found her in a city of millions people? Even soul mates couldn't found each other, right?

* * *

"Auggie, I need your help!" Scott said spotting him in the streets with his gang. 

"Hey, meat, sure what's up?" Auggie looked at Scott, he was still good looking and everything but his face had changed, he looked helpless.

"I know you know the street like no one and I want to find someone as quickly as possible, it's really important for me." He said pleading for him. It was right, he was almost begging him.

"Is it a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, nice face, your age, …" Auggie who was about to continue stopped when he saw Scott wasn't joking along with him one second.

"You think this is funny? It's been a whole week, Aug!"

"I know sorry. Look, let the police do their job, they're paid for that."

"Please Auggie, she's all I have!"

"What are you talking about? What about Juliet?" Auggie asked somehow interested.

"I don't know how to help her anymore, Auggie. And with Shelby's sudden disappearance…" he trailed of wiping his tears away. "I don't know how to deal; I mean I can't get her out of my head. I saw her just before she left, and now… I keep thinking that if I didn't go out with two girls at the same time, nothing would have happened because I would have seen what was wrong."

"Okay, listen, I'm sure they'll find Shelby. But if you insist we can look in the close streets.

"Thank you." Scott said relieved he would help him. But after all, he was his best friend.

As the two guys were walking in a dark street, Auggie spoke up. "What will you do about Juliet? I mean she's still your girl…"

"I know. Look, I care a lot about her, but things with her never went as intense as it is with Shelby."

"Yeah." Auggie said a little mad at Scott. Those two were his friends, too.

"Hey Auggie, I know you probably think I'm a bastard and everything. I know you care about Juliet, but…" Scott stopped when he noticed Auggie had seconds before. "What is it?" Scott whispered looking around.

"Nothing, I just thought I had seen someone. False alarm, sorry. So what were you saying?"

"Juliet is not the one I like, I moved on."

"Yeah, right. Scott, Juliet is really sensitive you know and she needs a lot of caring and affection, especially with the mother she have."

"Everyone have their problems, Juliet's not an exception."

"How can you say that like this? It seems you really don't care at all!"

"Sorry, but there's a girl out there who is probably dying, a girl I really like!" Scott exploded, he was furious against Auggie. "And what is it with this sudden interest for Jules?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"No…nothing, I just lo…like her a lot. That's all, nothing more." Auggie was very hesitant, and Scott couldn't resist a tiny laugh.

"What?" Auggie asked still confused.

"You love her, don't you?" Auggie only nodded.

"Okay, well let's go find my girl and then we can see yours." Scott said returning serious as they began to walk again.

* * *

"They found her, mom!" Jess yelled from upstairs. She was on the phone with an officer who had found her sister in a close city.

* * *

"So, how is she?" Sophie asked his fiancé as she went in front of the window. 

"Look by yourself." He said cut by the emotion.

"Oh my God, how did all of this happen?" She asked again observing the poor girl laying in the tiny bed.

"She was raped and beat several times by her stepfather, Soph." Peter said sadly looking at the teen through the window.

"Her stepfather? Oh, god poor girl!"

"Yeah. Look I have to make some phone calls to these friends of her.

"Okay, I'm staying here."

"Good." He planted a kiss on her forehead and left quickly.

* * *

"Hello?" A voice woman responded the phone. 

"Good morning, Mrs Barringer, I suppose?"

"Yes, may I ask who's on the phone?"

"Yes, sorry. I'm Peter Scarbrow, Scott's principal. I need to talk to him about something. Is he here?" Peter asked politely.

"Of course." Elaine put the phone and entered Scott's bedroom. He was playing piano, so he didn't hear coming behind him. When he felt her arms around his neck, he took them away quickly.

"What do you want?" He asked walking away as far as possible from her.

"Someone's on the phone. I hope you didn't do anything wrong at school…" She handed him the phone and stood up. Scott didn't bother telling her to leave, he knew she would protest.

"Hello?"

"Scott, it's Mr Scarbrow, I'm calling to tell you they found Shelby. She's actually in the hospital, but visits are allowed."

"That's good!" Scott said excited.

"Yes it is, but she's not in the best condition physically."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell without her mother's consent. Could you tell her other friends? I already called Daisy but I really have to go."

"Okay, sure. Thanks for calling me."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Hey Shel." Scott said when he entered the room she was in. She was talking with Jess on the phone and hadn't heard him knocking. She bit her lip and finished her conversation with her sister. Scott sat on the chair next to her bed patiently and waited for her to end. 

"How are you going?" He asked looking carefully at her. She still had a lot of bruises everywhere and was weaker than ever.

"I'm okay, I guess." She said with a hoarse voice, looking into his eyes. Scott scooted closer and took her hand in his. He kissed the top of it and smiled slightly.

"You would never know how worried I was. Who did that to you Shel? I talked to Scarbrow but he didn't want to tell me saying it was your mother's wish."

"Scott, I can't talk to you about this, you wouldn't understand."

"Shel, I care about you a lot, you know it. Just tell me."

"I don't want you to think less of me." Scott looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her lips slightly. Even if she didn't push him away, he could feel she didn't really want to be kissed by him at this time.

"I'll never think less of you, I promise. You can tell me." He assured gently kissing her again just as sweetly.

"Okay. Well I don't know where to start…"

"What about what happened after you left my house?"

"Yeah; so I came back home and nobody but Walt was there, and I…" She explained everything to him, how Walt was always doing things to her, how she hated him, how she couldn't tell the truth to someone, how her mother didn't believe her the day she had tried to tell her, how she was ashamed and how she felt dirty. Scott absorbed the info without saying anything, but knowing how she couldn't be feeling.

"I understand that you didn't tell me. But why didn't you tell Daisy or Juliet?"

"I was afraid they wouldn't believe me as well." She said quietly. "Scott, I'll understand if you didn't want to talk with me again."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

"Because that's not all that happened. I did more."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was in the streets, I didn't have anything with me and I met a girl, she was nice and showed me how to earn money. She was turning tricks and I did the same once. My stepfather isn't the only one who beat me. The guy I had, he was so violent, and he knew it was my first time; he beat me and left me unconscious where the police found me." She bit her lip and started to cry. Scott had moved back on his chair and couldn't look at her in the eye.

"Why?" He asked quietly. Shelby just shook her head and closed her eyes.

Soon, she felt his fingers on her chin and opened her eyes. Scott was crying too, but he was still here.

"Why didn't you come over at my house after what Walt did to you?"

"I was so ashamed, you can't understand. He had been doing this for years now…"

"I could have helped you Shel. And don't tell me I don't understand, because I do."

"What are you talking about?" she asked carefully.

"I'm talking about what I live with my stepmother."

"What?" Shelby said not quite understanding but figuring Scott's story had something in common with her.

* * *

"She is used to come into my bedroom, telling me she's scared of the storm and everything" he cried softly. 

After a good twenty minutes, Scott had calmed down, but was still in his girlfriend's arms. Shelby stroked his hair with her fingers, gently accenting his short curls. Scott continued crying a little but was feeling so much better now that he had told her. Shelby took his face into her hands and wiped his tears away. She approached her mouth to his ear and whispered. "We'll go through together, I swear." She promised him, but also herself as they sat in each other arms.

* * *

What will happen in 8th Chapter?

"Don't touch me Scott" she said coldly, pulling him away from her.

"I don't understand girls!" he said sitting down next to his friends.

"So, I'm not the only one!" Ezra said laughing.

"I don't like you David."

"And what are you going to do? Beat me up?" he grinned stupidly.

"I love you Shelby, and I'll help you through this."

"I have no other choice but to leave this house, my mother won't testify against her hero!"

"And where are you going?"

"To Scott's."

"And what about Jess?"

"He promised me that he wouldn't touch her.

"You won't have Barringer as last name for a long time now."

"We'll see little whore. You better do not settle down because you'll leave before me."


	9. Welcome back

**SECRETS**

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update…I had a lot of work to do for school.

Thanks again for all the reviews for all of my stories (_Secrets,_ _Thin Bond_ and _One day)_, I really appreciate this.

In the story, Matt is a very good friend of Scott. Kathleen and Janine are in the same class as Shelby, and are friends with her. Matt and Kathleen are going out. Juliet won't appear in this chapter, as well as Peter and Sophie.

Oh, and I still don't own anything of the show.

* * *

"So, how you're doing today?" Daisy asked her friend as they were in the hospital room. Shelby was doing her suitcases and Daisy was only watching.

"Good enough. I'm a little tired though. It wouldn't disturb me to have some help nevertheless. " She responded closing the closet door. Daisy smiled at her and began helping her packing.

"Is Scott going to come over?" Shelby smiled a little and shook her head.

"He told me to directly go to his house because he had something to do. But I don't know if I should…"

"Oh, come on you're his girlfriend now! And I suppose his father is the one who allowed you to stay there?"

"I don't know; I just saw him once last year. I don't even know if he's aware of me coming." Daisy smiled a little looking at a pink top Shelby put in the suitcase. Shelby noticed and looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"That's perfect: you'll look exactly like dolly Barbie!"

"Funny how they didn't create a Goth Barbie to scare children. She would have been the evil one Barbie would have fought against."

"Funny how you already have a Ken with you!"

"Scott? As a Ken? I'm sure he'd appreciate his new nickname!" She said smiling big. The atmosphere was light and the two were really appreciating that. But Daisy finally asked Shelby a question more serious.

"And what about Jess?"

"What do you mean she's Chelsea, Barbie little sis." She said still joking.

"I mean since your mother doesn't want to throw Walt out."

"He promised me that he wouldn't touch her.

"And you believe him?" She was now quite upset.

"I have no other choice, my mother won't testify against her hero!" Daisy looked at her unbelieving what she was earring.

"Doubtful"

"I have to Daisy. But it is a matter of time since he goes to jail. Scott said I should try to go on trial.

"Good idea."

* * *

"Everybody's ready?" Scott asked his friends loudly as they were setting a surprise for Shelby at his house. They all nodded and Scott switched the lights off. They were waiting for about 5 minutes when the front door opened.

Shelby walked slowly into the Barringer's house and searched for the light with her free hand. Daisy smiled to herself knowing about the surprise. Shelby finally found an interrupter and the lights switched on at the same time she heard a couple of voices welcoming her. She couldn't believe her eyes: there standing were Scott, of course, but also Auggie, Ezra, David, Matt, Kathleen, Janine and even Kat who she didn't know too well.

Even if she knew Matt was there because of Kathleen, she was happy he had bothered to come. She let her suitcase falling to the ground and went to hug Scott and the others.

"Thank you guys; I don't know what to say…I'm so happy!"

"Then don't say anything. You deserve it." Scott said taking her hand in his, stroking it slightly. Shelby just shook her head smiling, happy to still have some people she could rely on.

* * *

The little party was lasting since about two hours and Shelby had talked with everybody really enjoying the surprise. She decided to take some air and went outside in the garden. Scott noticed her leaving and followed her thinking something was going on. When he approached her, he noticed she was in a deep thought and sat next to her silently. When Shelby felt a move near her she ripped her eyes away from the stared-sky and looked at him. She smiled a little and brought herself closer to him.

"You okay?" Scott whispered looking down at her.

"Yeah, just thinking about Jess. I really hope she hasn't to deal with Walt."

"Maybe she should come here too?" Scott suggested.

"Yeah sure Scott that's a great idea!" She said sarcastically, shaking her head. Scott didn't understand why she was being angry against him and pulled his arm from around her shoulder to look at her in the eyes.

"Hey! I just want to help okay? You don't have to be like this!"

"Like what Scott?" She answered harshly.

"Like I am your enemy or someone who wants to hurt you."

"I never said that. Also I didn't even do something which makes you think this."

"What do you want then?"

"Just to be alone for a while if you don't mind." She said her voice softening.

"I just want to help Shel." He said gently taking her in his arms again.

"Don't touch me Scott" she said coldly, pulling him away from her.

"What is it with you?" He said becoming mad at her behaviour.

"I just need to be alone, ALONE! Is it to hard for you to understand? Shit!"

"Okay, okay I'm going. But don't expect me to be warm with you if you are like that when you come back inside."

"Yeah, that's it…" She said indifferently looking back at the sky.

* * *

Scott came back inside and sat down next to Ezra. He sighed evilly and began to sulk, arms crossed. Ezra looked over at him and had at once the need to laugh. But he tried to restrain himself for his friend's sake.

"What is wrong with you? Trouble in Shelby's Land?"

"I don't understand girls!" he said finally looking at him, still sulking.

"So, I'm not the only one!" Ezra said laughing this time.

"One day all she wants is to be near me, the other she wouldn't mind if I disappeared forever!"

"I don't know what to say guy!"

"Then don't say nothing Ezra!" He said harshly. Ezra lifted an eyebrow and decided to leave him alone. He was going to have fun even if Scott wasn't.

* * *

"Hey Dais!" Ezra said coming towards David, Janine, Kathleen and her. Janine smirked at him and left noticing that Scott was alone on the couch. And Kathleen who was waiting for Matt to come out of the bathroom just excused herself going towards the bathroom to join him.

"Hey Ezra!" Daisy said nicely, smiling at him.

"Hey Freak!" David welcomed sarcastically, his eyes narrowing a little.

"Well, I'm going to search something to drink." Daisy said leaving the two boys alone.

"I don't like you David." Ezra said once Daisy was out of earshot.

"And what are you going to do? Beat me up?" he grinned stupidly.

"You're stupid; it's only a matter of time 'til Daisy figures that out like the rest of the group."

"Everybody likes me Ezra. Just live with it!" He said leaving him too.

Auggie came over and put an arm around Ezra's shoulder.

"Don't believe what he says Ezra. I don't like him either."

"Thank you Aug. Fortunate you're here…" He said sighing slightly looking at Daisy, who was laughing with David and Matt. Auggie followed his gaze and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it, she'll figure it out someday."

"Well, maybe it will be too late!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Ezra smiled slightly.

* * *

"Hey Scott…" Shelby said before noticing he wasn't alone. Janine was sitting next to him, flirting and Shelby could easily tell he was flirting back.

"I knew it was too good to be real!" She thought taking her coat from the chair madly, and heading towards the door not even bothering to tell something to Scott or Janine who were too engrossed by each other. Daisy however noticed and went after her.

"Where are you going Shel? You can't leave like that!"

"Why not? He obviously doesn't care about me, and never really did."

"You know I don't think it's true. If you had seen how he was when you disappeared! I never saw him like this. I even thought it was kind of pathetic."

"You think everything is pathetic."

"And where would you go anyway, uh? You didn't even take your things with you!"

"But look! He isn't even going to come seeing what I'm doing!"

"He didn't see you Shel!"

"But he should have! But no, I'm stupid. He is too attracted to Janine! Why did he even invite her? She's not my friend!"

"Calm down Shel. Stay here, I'm going to settle this problem." Shelby just nodded sitting down on the edge of a chair and putting her face into her hands nearly crying.

* * *

"Scott, can I have a word with you please?" Daisy said calmly looking at Janine and him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Alone." She ordered. Janine took the hint and left to find the others. Daisy sat and shook her head.

"What?" Scott said sighing, knowing what she was going to say.

"She really needs you. She doesn't show it, but she does. Believe me."

"Why are you telling me this? You think I'm not here for her?"

"I don't know Scott…" She said biting her lip. "Did you even notice she had seen you with Janine?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Scott, don't play mind games with me. I saw you two flirting."

"We weren't flirting Dais, just joking around with each other."

"You should have had a lot of fun Scott, so much for not seeing Shel coming right in front of you!" Scott just shook his head, not believing what was happening.

"What business is yours anyway?" He said exasperated.

"None Scott, you're right, deal with it alone. And saying I was just trying to help!" She just said as calmly as she could, before storming from his eyeshot. Scott looked over to see Shelby sitting alone on a chair. He didn't know if she was crying but seeing her like this made his heart ache. He got up and went sitting next to her.

"You know, I wasn't flirting with Janine." He said softly in her ear.

"I really don't care Scott."

"Right, you don't care Shel, I believe you."

"You're not the centre of the universe, you know!"

"I came here to make peace but I can see you don't want to. I don't even know why I'm still trying." Shelby thought he was going to leave but he didn't move.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, as tears began watering from her eyes.

"I know." He gently took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I just…" She trailed off, being caught with a new wave of tears.

"It's okay, let it out." He said softly, embracing her in a tight hug. She cried silently for a few minutes in his arms, and then left for the bathroom to recollect herself.

"Where you're going?" Daisy asked when Shelby passed in front of her.

"To the bathroom, I'm coming back."

"Okay."

* * *

"Uh, guys, I'm sorry but it's time to leave!" Scott said a little while later.

"Oh, come on Scott, couldn't we stay a little longer?" Matt asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Scott shook his head no, and took his arm away from his shoulder.

"Sorry guy but my father should be here shortly. And he doesn't know about this…"

"Okay, okay understood."

They all said goodbye to Scott and particularly Shelby, hoping for her to be better. Shelby thanked all of them and even gave a hug to Janine, who she didn't like at all after what happened with Scott. But she wasn't going to make a scene.

* * *

About a quarter of an hour later, Scott's dad and Elaine came back home together.

"Scott, you're here?" Martin asked entering the quiet house. Scott took Shelby's hand to give him some courage and they went together seeing his father.

"Dad, uh, this is Shelby, my friend."

"Oh, we weren't expecting some visit. Nice to meet you Shelby." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Shelby said shaking it.

"Could she stay here tonight?" Scott asked his father politely.

"I don't know…uh…this is a delicate question."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Elaine said from behind.

"Well, it's not your business." Scott said back glaring at her. She gave him a sickly smile which made Shelby want to puke.

"Scott, don't talk to Elaine like this. Okay you can stay Shelby, but just for tonight. And she'll have her own room, this means no sex. Is that clear?" Martin said authoritarian, the last part particularly addressed to Scott.

"Sure. You know me." Scott said smiling at his dad.

"This is precisely why I felt the need to tell you this." Martin smiled back and excused himself to go take a bath. Elaine stood behind fuming. _How dare Scott inviting this little slut? I'll show her._

* * *

After dinner, Shelby went to take a shower, while Scott went to play basketball with his father outside. Elaine came in Shelby's room, waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. She had some nasty things to say.

"Finally, it took you time. But you can always try to take all the dirt of you, you'll still be a slut." She said sweetly just as she saw Shelby walking in her room.

"How come I'm not the only slut in the room? What do you want?" She asked harshly, taking a brush from a drawer.

"Just telling you not to try messing with me, whore."

"You know, I might tell to Scott what you just called me, I'm sure he'll appreciate."

"Listen to me; I'm not one of your little friends. I'm Elaine Barringer, a woman. So I wouldn't mind a little respect!"

"You won't have Barringer as last name for a long time now."

"We'll see little whore. You better do not settle down because you'll leave way before me."

"We'll see…" Shelby trailed off when she heard footsteps in the stairs. Elaine left quickly to welcome her husband.

* * *

"I'm going to bed Scott." Shelby said as they were sitting together watching a movie in the living room. She got up and was about to kiss him goodnight.

"I'm coming with you." He said getting up to follow her.

"Okay."

They went upstairs and Scott accompanied Shelby to her room.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth before heading to bed."

"Okay, I'm going to bed, just come kissing me goodnight." Scott nodded and left her. When he came back about five minutes later, Shelby was already fast asleep. He thought she was beautiful when she was asleep. He bent down and kissed her forehead slightly.

"I love you Shelby, and I'll help you through this." He whispered slightly brushing some hair off her face.

"Goodnight." Shelby said sleepily. Oh God, he hoped she hadn't pay attention on what he had just said before.

"Night."

* * *

I hope this chapter was as good as I hoped it will be.

Give me your opinions please!

* * *

Here are following some clues of the next chapter. Enjoy!

What will happen in 9th Chapter?

"Jess called this morning while you were with Daisy"

"And what did she want?"

"She didn't want to talk to me. She seemed really upset."

"It wasn't your fault"

"But I left her alone with this monster, Scott!" she yelled, throwing a lamp from the desk.

"Why are you still with that slut? I could satisfy you, too, you know?" she said seductively grabbing an apple from his tray.

"I thought we were going to be together Jules!" he explained, becoming tired by her behaviour with him.

"Well, you thought wrong"

"She's crazy, you know?"

"Yeah. But not as much as I am about you" she said mischievously smiling down at him. She sat on his laps, a leg on each side. He grinned slyly and slid his arms around her waist.

"Daisy, this isn't like this. I just need to deal with some…things, and then we c-" she didn't let him finish and left quickly without looking back.


	10. Damages

**SECRETS**

A/N: Hi everybody! I was sooo bored this week that I decided to write another chapter of Secrets. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who took time to write a review.

Seeing Hayden Christensen on TV is really a good source of inspiration! And I'm planning to go to the movies to see Star Wars episode III quickly. I already saw some photos of Hayden in the movie and I can tell he looks very hot! I think I'm going to appreciate this one.

Oh and about this story, I noticed that I didn't include Scott and Juliet's break up. That's because they didn't really have one. It may sound like a total jerk attitude for Scott to do what he did, but with Shelby's problems and his own, he didn't really think of Juliet. Now, I don't know if we should blame Juliet for what she'll do in the next chapters. Don't worry she won't kill Shelby or rape Scott! (lol)

Still don't own anything from Higher Ground and probably never will.

I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote!

* * *

Chap 9 Damages

"Hey Shel" Scott said from behind. She was talking with Daisy and Ezra in front of the lockers. He had been late for school again and hadn't seen her this morning. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning" She said gently kissing him again. Juliet and some other girls just walked ahead of them and began to whisper things to each other. Scott rolled his eyes at them and took Shelby by the hand. Daisy just smirked slightly mocking them.

"Uh guys I need to talk to Shel privately. We see you later." Scott said before leading her in an empty classroom. Daisy and Ezra just looked at each other knowingly and smiled a little.

Once there Shelby locked the door and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his neck slightly. Scott turned around in her arms and kissed her ready lips passionately.

Juliet looked the couple making out from outside. She couldn't believe it, what _a slut, she was going to have sex with him right there if he didn't stop her_. She shook her head disgusted and tried to hold back tears.

* * *

"Hi Daisy!" David said excitedly walking towards her as she was waiting for Shelby to go out of her last class. Her heart took a little jump as it always did when she heard his voice. She blushed slightly and turned to look at him.

"Hi." She said simply, smiling a little.

"So uh, how are you doing?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good, I guess. Uh, you planned something for tonight? Because I have to places for a concert of gothic music and I was wondering if you were free."

"You like gothic music?" She said surprised

"Yeah of course. Everything you like, I like it too." He said seductively.

"When is it?"

"Tonight."

"Oh, tonight's not good. Shelby and I have a school project to do."

"Hey Dais, we can go!" Shelby said from behind just coming out of her classroom.

"I'm coming. Sorry I have to…go. I hope you'll spend a great time there." She said sadly.

"Okay bye." He said slightly disappointed.

"What did he want?" Shelby asked walking up to her.

"Asking me out."

"Oh, well good luck with it." She said smirking at her

"Why do you say that?" She asked offended.

"It's not about you. I just don't like him a lot, that's all."

* * *

Scott was still in the shower when the phone rang. He had had practice this afternoon and Shelby was at Daisy's doing some homework. No one was at home to answer so he quickly got out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Hi?" He asked trying to wipe himself at the same time.

"Scott?" Asked a small childish voice.

"Yeah, that's him. Who's on the phone?" He asked curiously. He knew the voice but he just couldn't remember who was its owner.

"It's Jess, Shelby's sister."

"Oh, yeah sorry, I didn't recognize your voice! What can I do for you?"

"Is Shelby here? I need to talk to her, it's rather important."

"I'm sorry she went seeing Daisy. Do you want me to tell her you called?"

"Uh, yes please."

"Are you okay Jess?" He asked a bit worried. She just didn't seem to be in her normal state.

"Yeah sure. Just tell her to call me back, okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell her then."

"Thank you." She said quickly hanging up. Scott hung up wondering what was happening or worse what had happened.

* * *

"Scott, you're awake?" Shelby whispered as she entered his room quietly. Daisy and she had finished to work very late and she had just come back.

"Oh, god not again." He said shaking. Shelby didn't understand at first and just smiled a little coming closer.

"Please Elaine not again!" He whispered as tears began to drop from his closed eyes. He was sleeping and probably having a nightmare by her fault. Shelby remembered him telling her about what Elaine said and did to him and shook her head trying to hold back her own tears. She switched the light on and shook his arm a little to wake him up.

"Scott it's me Shelby." She said gently taking his hand in hers. She intertwined their fingers as he opened his beautiful blue eyes.

"Shel?"

"I'm here." She switched the light off and slowly slid under the cover with him.

"What time is it?"

"Late." She looked at the clock where it read '11: 24'.

"I'm glad you came here." He said wrapping her in a hug. She giggled and yawned a little.

"What did you say to your father about me staying?"

"Just that you were staying over again for tonight. It really helped Elaine wasn't there when I asked him." He responded grinning at her.

"Good."

"Jess called this afternoon while you were with Daisy"

"And what did she want?"

"She didn't want to talk to me. She seemed really upset."

"I'll have to call her back tomorrow first thing in the morning."

Scott nodded, and yawned just as Shelby was about to kiss him. They both laughed before heading into a nice sleep.

* * *

"Jess, just listen to me. I won't let it happen again. I promise." Scott walked into the kitchen where Shelby was on the phone with her sister. She looked like she had been crying. He served himself a glass of milk and sat at the table, only hearing Shelby's answers.

"Look, I know how you feel-"

"Jess! He's going to pay."

"What? No, you can't do that."

"Jess? Jess? Shit!" She said before slamming the phone. She ran upstairs and locked herself into the bathroom. Scott followed her and knocked softly on the door.

"Shel? What happened?"

"Scott, just leave it."

"Is this about Walt?"

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't been so selfish!" She said crying again.

"Shel, did he do this to her too?" He asked closing his eyes still hoping it wasn't what he thought. When she didn't respond he began to be afraid.

"Shel, unlock the door please." He said firmly. She did as she was told and walked back into the room looking at the floor. Scott wrapped an arm around her and sat them on the bed.

"He did that to her last night, and also the night before, and the night before…" She got up and began pacing.

"It wasn't your fault"

"But I left her alone with this monster, Scott!" she yelled, throwing a lamp from the desk.

"Shel, calm down." Scott got up and went to stop her from breaking everything. He wrapped her in a big embrace and stroked her hair gently.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay…" He said as he felt his shirt watering.

"I'm going to make him pay Scott, I swear." She mumbled into his chest.

"Ssh…"

* * *

Scott sat at a table alone during lunch, thinking of nothing else but Shelby's situation. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Juliet sitting next to him. It was only when she said something that he looked up sorting of his daze.

"Hey, you okay? You seemed really far." She said giggling a little.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" He asked not nicely. She ignored his tone.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to have some fun." She said gently putting a hand on his tight. He pushed it quickly and moved away from her.

"I don't want to have any fun with you Juliet." He said firmly.

"Oh, don't give me that shit. I know you couldn't resist. I mean she had you, no?" And in 'she' she meant Shelby, of course.

"Juliet I am not interested."

"By the way, why are you still with that slut? I could satisfy you, too, you know?" she said seductively grabbing an apple from his tray. "Way better."

"I seriously doubt it. Will you just leave now?" He said coldly taking the apple from her hand, almost hitting her accidentally, of course."

"Jerk!" She said getting up quickly and running away.

"Good work Scott." Auggie muttered sarcastically from behind. Scott sighed.

"I'm not in the mood Aug." He said quickly, taking a sip of water.

"You know she needs help."

"Well, why are you still here then?" He said harshly.

"I don't know what's up with you lately but I won't stay here if it's to be aggressed."

* * *

Juliet sat on a table in an empty room writing something on a paper when Auggie came checking if she was okay. When she spotted him, she quickly folded it inside her pocket. She smiled at him as he sat next to her.

"You okay Jules?"

"I'm fine." She said gently looking down.

"He hadn't the right to talk to you this way. He's my best friend but sometimes, I don-"

"Just shut up Auggie! I don't want to talk about it right now." She said giggling.

"Okay sorry." He said shyly looking at her in the eye.

"So what did you want?" She asked seductively getting closer.

"Nothing, just being with you, I guess." He leaned down to kiss her, thinking she wanted it too. She just pushed him away.

"You know we can't, I'm with Scott, Auggie, and I love him."

"Juliet, Scott doesn't want you anymore." She shook her head.

"I know he does, I just have to show him."

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand? I can't cheat on my boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend anymore."

"It's only a matter of time. Listen, I like you a lot, but you're not Scott."

"But I thought we were going to be together Jules!" he explained, becoming tired by her behaviour with him.

"Well, you thought wrong" She got up and left the room a bit dazed.

* * *

"She's crazy, you know?" Scott said after he told Shelby about Juliet's thing at lunch.

"Yeah. But not as much as I am about you" she said mischievously smiling down at him. She sat on his laps, a leg on each side. He grinned slyly and slid his arms around her waist.

"Scott?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah Shel?"

"Jess wants to come live with my dad."

"What? But she didn't see him since years! Neither do you."

"I know. She doesn't even know where he lives now."

"Do you?"

"I may have an idea. Last time we heard from him, he was in a town near Chicago."

"Chicago?" She nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"If she does, you're going to leave too?" He asked sadly.

"I don't know. She's my sister; I need her in my life. And I don't want to see her once per year."

"I understand." He said quietly.

"It's not what I want nevertheless.

"And what do you want?"

"Stay here." She said simply.

"You mean here, with me?

"Uh, uh. I know I won't stay long, but I feel safe here, even with the evil step-mother."

"I'm sure I can convince my dad to let you stay here, but I'm not sure about Jess."

"I'm not asking you to do that."

"I know. I just don't want to lose you."

"I don't either." She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, as Scott brought her the closest he could.

"Didn't I ever tell you I actually liked to breathe?" She said sarcastically, kidding at him.

"Sorry." He said shyly, readjusting his arms a bit. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm kidding." She gave him another sweet kiss. "Scott?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me. I didn't help you much."

"But you're here."

"I'll always be."

* * *

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" David asked as he opened the front door. His father wasn't at home yet, but would be in any time. David studied Daisy's appearance. She was all dressed up; she had done her hair and had a little make up. She looked stunning. David didn't know what to say.

"Hey David, I planned to go to the movies with Shelby tonight, but she cancelled. You're interested?"

"Not tonight Daisy. I'm not feeling good." _What a lame excuse! _He thought.

"Oh, uh okay. Maybe some other time then?"

"Yes." There was an awkward pause.

"So what about this week-end?" She asked again. It was now or never.

"I don't know Daisy."

"Do you like me? Because I thought there was something good between us, but now I'm not sure."

"Yeah, sure." He said spotting his father's car coming.

"Are you even listening?" David didn't even bother to answer her. She already knew he wasn't.

"What's up with you?" Again, no response.

"Okay. I won't bother you any longer." She said mad. It was like he was ignoring her. "I don't even know why I'm still trying." She sighed embarrassed.

"Daisy, this isn't like this. I just need to deal with some…things, and then we c-" she didn't let him finish and left quickly without looking back.

* * *

End of Chapter.

What will happen in 10th Chapter?

"Why are you going out with that…girl? You will only make her sad!"

"Scott, I don't know…but, maybe that'll make Juliet jealous" he confessed looking down at his feet, ashamed of himself.

"Juliet, did you check out your weight last week?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes mom"

"And how much did you take?"

"You're late David"

"I'm sorry Dad."

"You are not allowed to call me dad when you disobey at my rules!" Robert exclaimed becoming very mad. He approached his son and punched him several times.

"Oh God David, what happened?"

"He abused me, physically"

"My dad wanted you to leave! What was I supposed to do?"

"You should have come telling me the truth! I don't want you to take decisions at my place!"

"Daisy, do you have a place for me tonight?" Shelby demanded, looking desperately at her friend.

"I can't, I have to take care of David. Something serious happened to him" she explained.

"I'm sorry Shel. Come on, you're going to be ill, if you stay here" he said helping her climbing the window.

I don't know how long the next chapter will take me to write. I already began it.

Please review this one; I need to know if you like or not.


	11. Surprises

SECRETS

A/N: Hey, I'm back!

For once I updated quickly, and I'm really proud of me!

Here is chapter 10, just wrote it after chap 9. Still don't own anything.

I downloaded all the episodes of Higher Ground in Spanish, just to see the pictures, since I don't understand that language. It was still nice to see them. I know it can seem a little crazy, but hey I'm a fanatic! One of my favourite episodes is "Close Encounters", the tenth. The scene from the beginning with Scott and Shelby was really cute; the final one was really meaningful for me, when they hold hands after Scott told everything to his father and Peter. Just BEAUTIFUL!

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprises

Juliet watched as Auggie walked up with his new girlfriend, Amber. Amber was a small brunette, always first in class and everybody liked her. She was funny and nice with everyone. David had dated her for a while years before. When Auggie felt her eyes on him, he looked up at her and gave her a small smile. Amber noticed and smiled at her too. Juliet gave them a fake brilliant smile and left quickly the hall. She couldn't believe she was actually jealous of Auggie dating someone. She didn't understand why, she loved Scott, didn't she?

Scott and Shelby were sitting on a bench flirting when they saw Juliet walking madly outside of the building.

"What's up with her again?" Shelby asked as Scott kissed her neck lightly.

"Don't know and don't care." He mumbled softly against her skin.

"Stop it; that tickles." She said giggling as his mouth touched her when he spoke.

"That's the aim." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey look at this." He whispered, discreetly pointing at Auggie and Amber.

"You think they're like…going out?" Shelby asked quietly as they saw them approaching. Scott just shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Auggie said dropping Amber's hand to shook Scott's hand. He smiled at Shelby and kissed her on the cheek. Amber smiled at Shelby and Scott as they made room for Auggie and her to sit down next to them.

"Hi Amber!" Scott said nicely smiling at her. He knew about Auggie's feelings for Juliet and couldn't help but feeling sorry for this girl.

* * *

Later that day, Scott and Auggie had one hour free and went to play basketball together.

"Why are you going out with that…girl? You will only make her sad!"

"Scott, I don't know…but, maybe that'll make Juliet jealous" he confessed looking down at his feet, ashamed of himself.

"Are you kidding me? You can't do that to Amber; she's a nice girl and she really likes you. Everybody can see it."

"I know; I like her too."

"Yeah, right. Look, I just think she deserves better."

"Look who's talking, mister perfect gentleman! You cheated on your girlfriend, then went out with two girls at the same time, and finally didn't even break up with your girlfriend and just show up with someone else one day."

"You know why I didn't break up with Juliet sooner."

"You never broke up Scott." Auggie pointed throwing him the ball. Scott smirked and made a basket.

* * *

Juliet's mother made her way down the living room, where Juliet was on the phone with her grandmother. She waited until she finished, checking her over as she got up.

"Juliet, did you check out your weight last week?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes mom"

"And how much did you take?"

"What?" Juliet asked fearing the worse.

"How much?" Her mother repeated calmly.

"I, uh, I didn't take a kilogram. I swear."

"See, that's the problem with you Juliet. You don't know exactly how to take care of yourself." She paused an instant before continuing, not even noticing the tears which began to flow from her daughter's eyes. "If you want to win back Scott's love, you have to be perfect and irreproachable." She took Juliet's chin with her manicured fingers and lifted it up.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes mom." Juliet nodded giving a small smile. "Can I go now? I have a lot of work."

"Of course my dear. Oh and don't forget that Hal is going to come over to diner tonight. I want you to make a good impression, okay?"

"Sure mom." Juliet sighed and went upstairs to finish her homework.

* * *

"Daisy, can we talk?" David asked her as she was talking with Ezra and Kat. She looked surprised but nodded following him outside.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, his eyes on the floor.

"Why? You didn't even try to follow me yesterday."

"I have some problems at home. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."

"What are you talking about?" She asked noticing he was very bad looking. In fact he looked tired, like he hadn't sleep since a long time."

"I can't tell you here."

"David, you have to trust me."

"I know. Look if you still want to try something with me, I'm okay." He said quickly.

"Of course I want it." She said taking one of his hands, lacing his fingers with hers. "You want to do something tonight?"

"I can't. Look I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." He left her rapidly and began running down the street.

"David, we still have to talk!" She yelled after him. He waved at her as if to say 'okay' and continued running.

* * *

"You're late David" Robert Ruxton said as soon as his son entered the house.

"I'm sorry dad." He apologized quietly.

"You are not allowed to call me 'dad' when you disobey at my rules!" Robert exclaimed becoming very mad.

"Yes sir." David was about to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and waited for his father to say something.

"Did I allow you to leave?"

"I'm sorry, I had a bad day."

"I don't need your lame excuses. I'm so tired of this son. You never obey to the rules." David closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen; he knew that tone too well. He soon felt a hand slapping him in the face. Robert approached his son and punched him several times.

* * *

"So, Shelby, how are you handling this thing with your stepfather?" Elaine asked as everyone at the Barringer's house was eating diner. Martin looked disapprovingly at his wife.

"What?" Shelby asked feeling a little bit nervous. She dropped her fork and looked up at Elaine, and then at Scott who looked almost as surprised as she was. "How are you aware of the situation?" She said becoming mad at her, but all above at Scott. _How could he?_

"Well, that's easy honey. Scott told Martin, who told me." Scott glared at her disgusted.

"HOW COULD YOU SCOTT!" Shelby yelled, getting up, ready to leave. Scott took her wrist but quickly let it go when his father motioned for him to let her go calm down. Shelby turned to look at him once more. "I know I shouldn't have trusted you."

Scott looked up at Elaine, very mad. "Why did you do that? Do you hate her that much?" He asked her as she was eating normally like nothing had happened.

"Scotty, I didn't want to make her mad, believe me. I just wanted to know how she was handling all of this." She said sweetly, giving him a smile. Scott took all of his energy to ignore her.

"Dad, can I get out of table? I have to talk to Shelby." Scott asked his father, pushing his plate on the side.

"Sure go. And tell her I'm sorry." Martin said kindly. Elaine narrowed her eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

As she heard a tap on the window, Daisy got up and went to open it. "David?" Daisy asked surprised as she opened the window. David looked as hell, and she could easily tell he had been beaten a lot. She helped him climbing the window and sat him on her bed. He had lots of difficulties to walk and she wondered how he had even made it to her house.

"Oh God David, what happened?"

"He abused me, physically" He said sniffing a bit. His clothes were all wet, since it was running outside.

"You're going to be sick if you don't take your clothes away." She said nicely, helping him to take his shirt off.

"Okay, I'm going to search for something in my father's drawer. Stay here."

As she came back two minutes later, David was asleep on her bed hugging the pillow hardly. She found herself smiling at his cute position and put the clothes on her desk. She sat at the edge of the bed and began to stroke his hair.

* * *

"Shelby? Can I come in?" Scott asked lightly knocking on the door. When she didn't answer, he entered and found out that she was doing her suitcase.

"Don't tell me you're leaving!" He yelled becoming mad.

"Scott, I can't trust you! You promised me not to tell anyone. You just broke it." She said reaching for a shirt.

"I'm sorry." He said ashamed.

"Me too Scott. I should have known better…" She said bitterly.

"My dad wanted you to leave! What was I supposed to do?"

"You should have come telling me the truth! I don't want you to take decisions at my place! It was my story to tell."

"And where are you going?" He asked concerned, hoping she wouldn't come back to Walt, or worse, the streets.

"At Daisy's. She asked me when I came out of the hospital, I should have accepted then."

"Of course, what a bad idea to come here, uh?" He said sadly, leaving the room hurt.

"Shit!" Shelby bit her lip and finished doing her suitcase.

* * *

Another tap on the window. Daisy hoped it wasn't Ezra; she didn't want for him to see David here. She opened the window and was relieved when she saw it was only Shelby. She motioned for her friend to wait outside and climbed out the window.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked quickly.

"Daisy, do you have a place for me tonight?" Shelby demanded, looking desperately at her friend.

"I can't, I have to take care of David. Something serious happened to him" she explained.

"What happened with him?"

"I can't tell you. But what about Scott? Why aren't you at his house?"

"We had a fight. He told his dad about what happened to me because he wanted to kick me out of the house."

"Look, you should come back and apologize. He probably didn't know how to help you. He really cares about you, know that."

"I'm so stupid." Shelby muttered.

"No, you're not. Go now, I'll see you tomorrow." Daisy said smiling at her best friend.

"Thank you." They hugged and Shelby left, as Daisy climbed back inside her room.

* * *

As he was about to get in bed, Scott was startled by a sound coming from outside. He went next to his window and waited until he head another sound.

"Who's out there?" He asked calmly.

"Scott, it's me Shelby. Afraid of being robbed, mister Barringer?" She said laughing at him. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Shelby, what are you doing here?" He turned the lights on.

"Daisy couldn't let me stay. She already had a patient. Guess who?" Scott looked at her not quite understanding and shrugged. Shelby smiled knowingly. "David."

"I'm sorry Shel. Come on, you're going to be ill, if you stay here" he said helping her climbing the window.

"God, you're completely wet!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you come by the door?" He asked slightly puzzled.

"It's a little late, and the lights were all off." She said tying her hair in a ponytail. "By the way, thank you."

"It's okay, you're welcome. I'm gonna take care of you." He said gently, taking her jacket off of her soaked body. He slowly ran his hands over her body and noticed how cold she was.

"Scott-" She began but he shut her up with a passionate kiss. She gently pulled back, placing her hands on his bare chest.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said shyly looking down at his feet. She lifted his chin and met his gorgeous blue eyes. She gave him a short kiss.

"Don't be sorry. It's just that I'm a little cold and I think I need to change my clothes." She stated, looking at her appearance in the mirror.

"You should take a shower too." He suggested looking down at her buttocks as she bent down to search for something in her suitcase.

"Stop looking, you're going to drool." She said sarcastically.

"How did you know where I was looking?" He asked kinda surprised, and grinned nervously.

"I know everything." She smirked at him turning to go to the bathroom.

"Oh and Shel?"

"Yeah?" She said turning to face him.

"The towels are just on the left in the closet."

"Thank you again." He only nodded.

* * *

Shelby emerged from the bathroom wearing anything but a small towel. Looking at her, Scott lost his breath. She smiled and sat on the bed next to him. _God, why does she have to be so hot?_ Scott thought silently scanning the visible parts of her body.

"I need to find something to cover my body. I don't want to sleep completely naked." She said jokingly, getting up after having wiped her skin.

"God Shelby, you're just sitting on the clothes you took before going to the bathroom! Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah, stupid me!" She exclaimed smirking. She took her clothes and went back to the bathroom.

2 minutes later

"So, what are we going to do now?" She asked climbing under the cover, next to him. When he didn't answer, she looked at him and noticed he was asleep.

"Okay…" She said slowly, turning around and reaching for the lamp. She turned the light off and went to cuddle against him. He unconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep too.

* * *

So, what do you think of it?

Come on; give me your feedbacks, suggestions and remarks…

* * *

What will happen in Chapter11?

"I decided to create a group for people like you, who need help" he explained, looking at all of the teenagers who were sitting, glaring at him like he was an alien.

"Auggie, why are you doing this to me?" Amber asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"I thought that if I went out with you, I'd forget Juliet."

"What are you talking about? You two were going out together?"

"Not really."

"Juliet, you need to eat!"

"Leave me alone, Hal!"

"You should have seen his face when he found us in my bed! It was pretty funny."

"I don't think Shelby sees this like you. This should have been very embarrassing."

"What is it?" He asked gently, stroking her hair softly.

"Juliet is in the hospital. They say she tried to kill herself" she stammered shaking.

"Oh, my God! Do you want to go?" he asked smoothly lacing their fingers in support.

"Daisy, it might be possible that I'll be leaving in a few days. My mother is coming and she wants to take me back."

"I understand perfectly"

"I know what you're thinking. But I don't want to do this because you're leaving tomorrow. I want to do this because I love you David.

"I love you too."

"Don't forget me."

"I won't." He kissed her stained face and got in the car trying to put a smile on his face.

* * *

**Linkie**


	12. Leaving for good?

**SECRETS**

I noticed that this story is slowly coming to an end. I have only three more chapters left, and then we're done. I already wrote the first chapters of my new story, and I'll give you some info, later. But I can tell you something: it's a HG fanfic,it's about a collective rape and it's called 'Safety'.

I don't own any of the characters from the show. But I ownDwayne and Amber.

* * *

Chapter 11: Leaving for good?

"Hey Shel, where are you going?" Scott asked as he spotted her going upstairs after their last class. He jogged towards her and took her hand.

"I already told you. There's a meeting with Scarbrow today and I'm called up to go."

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot. So I guess I'll have to wait for you?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You can come with me if you want. Apparently it's opened to everyone." She said gently looking up at him.

"And what are we supposed to do in there?"

"Talk about our problems I guess." Scott gave her a smirk.

"I don't think I'm ready to do this…"

"Oh, come on please, I'll be better if you'd come. Beside, they would have forced you to go if they knew about your problems home." She said smiling slyly at him. "He cracked a smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay, you won. But you owe me big." He sighed looking down at her.

"Thank you." She said hugging him tightly, slightly relieved.

* * *

Peter gathered all the students in a circle around him. He noticed that some of them hadn't even been asked to come here. He smiled to himself and sat in the center. "Good afternoon everybody!" 

Some of them murmured some 'hellos' and Peter decided to explain some points of his creation.

"Okay. I decided to create a group for people like you, who need help" he explained, looking at all of the teenagers who were sitting, glaring at him like he was an alien. Some of them just laughed thinking that nothing was wrong with them. But Peter wasn't dumb; he knew the reasons why he had called up each one. "The principle is quite easy: You all have to say something about the subject I'm asking you to develop. You are not allowed to miss those sessions, except if you have a good excuse." Some of the students began to groan. "I know, I know, it can seem a little hard and strict for you, but it's only for your well-being."

"Okay, so for the first group session, we are going to be slow. Just tell the others your name, age and something you like or an activity you're doing beside school." "Any volunteers?" Nobody moved and waited for him to continue. "Well, I'm going to go first then. I'm Peter Scarbrow, principal of this school. I like doing sports like climbing." He passed the stick at Kat, who was there too. She hesitated a little and did what she was asked for.

"Okay, I'm Kat, eighteen, this is my last year here. I like reading." She said glancing at Peter who nodded. She gave the stick at Shelby who happened to be sitting in front of her.

'Damn it' Shelby muttered taking the stick glaring at Kat. Scott noticed her uneasiness and took her hand in his. "Uh, I'm Shelby Merrick, I'm sixteen and uh… I like dancing."

"Good Shelby." Peter said warmly smiling at the girl. Shelby threw the stick at Janine, who was there too.

"Janine Anderson, seventeen, cheerleader." Shelby stifled a laugh and Scott nudged her in the ribs smiling. Janine narrowed her eyes at her and gave the stick at a boy Shelby didn't know.

"Mike Javenson, eighteen, leader of the music band The Cheese Burgers." He said proudly. Once more Shelby resisted to the urge to laugh, she didn't even know this band, and honestly she first thought he was joking. Mike threw the stick at Scott, who looked like he was going to explode. He absolutely didn't want to do that.

"Scott Barringer, sixteen, and captain of the football team." He quickly said, then passed the stick at a girl who was looking at him like he was god in person. Shelby snuggled against him, looking fiercely at her. The girl looked down shyly and began talking.

* * *

Auggie looked around in search of Amber after his last class. He spotted her sitting alone in the lounge and went to see her. Yesterday night, he had rethought of what Scott had told him and couldn't help but feel guilty. As soon as Amber saw him, she got up and went to welcome him with a kiss. He gently pulled away as their lips touched. 

"What is it?" She asked surprised, a frown crossing her face. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to love what he was about to say.

"I can't continue going out with you." He said looking down ashamed, sitting on the couch.

"Auggie, why are you doing this to me?" Amber asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"I thought that if I went out with you, I'd forget Juliet."

"What are you talking about? You two were going out together?" She asked surprised.

"Not really."

"So what is it?" She said exasperated, she was curious and wanted to know.

"I like you a lot, and I'm sure that if she wasn't there, I would be fine with you. But, you know…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You are in love with her?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay, it's not like we were going out for a long time. I mean, we aren't really attached, right?" She said kindly, smiling at him.

"Thank you." He hugged her friendly letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding back.

"So, can we be friends at least?" She asked still smiling.

"Of course." He exclaimed happy to have her as a friend because he really liked her.

* * *

"Juliet, did you see Scott today?" Sharon Waybourne asked her daughter as they were eating diner with Hal and his fourteen year old son, Dwayne. Juliet looked up at her mother smiling sadly. 

"I saw him with Shelby. He's always with her, what I'm supposed to do?"

"Juliet, Shelby isn't good for him, everybody knows it. You just have to make him see this too."

"But how do I do that?"

"Make him notice you, and she'll disappear from his eyeshot. Wear something elegant but revealing."

"What's the deal with this boy?" Hal asked not quite understanding.

"That's easy dear: Juliet was going out with him, who was perfect for her, and her best friend and him cheated on her and had sex together." She explained smiling at him.

"Oh, you must be feeling sad…" Hal addressed Juliet putting a hand on hers. Juliet nodded sadly and Dwayne stifled a laugh.

"Poor Princess, being betrayed like that!" He exclaimed smiling big at her. Juliet narrowed her eyes at him and bit her lip trying not to cry.

"Shut up Dwayne!" Hal said strictly, glaring at his son annoyed. "I'm sorry Juliet." He finally said nicely, looking at her smiling sadly.

"That's okay." She nodded smiling. "Mom, can I go to my room, I'm not feeling very good." Sharon nodded.

"You didn't eat anything." Hal said, noticing her plate was full.

"I'm not that hungry." She said turning around to look at him.

"Juliet, you need to eat!"

"Leave me alone, Hal!" She stormed out of the dining room and went to her room, locking the door behind her. She wanted to be far away, somewhere when nobody would ask her about her weight, somewhere where she could do what she wanted to do. She went to the bathroom and took her favorite razor in her hand. _This time I won't fail, Mom, I promise._

* * *

The Day After 

Scott and Auggie were walking towards their next class together, talking quietly.

"You should have seen his face when he found us in my bed! It was pretty funny." Scott said laughing softly.

"I don't think Shelby sees this like you. This should have been very embarrassing." Scott shook his head still smiling.

"She didn't even realize he was in my room, and I didn't tell her after." Auggie made a face. "Auggie, Auggie, my friend! It's not like we were having sex, just fooling around." Scott said, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, in your bed and in underwear…"

"So are you going to talk to Juliet?" He said switching of subject.

"I don't know. Last time I tried, it didn't go very well. Plus, I didn't see her today."

"Maybe she's sick?" Scott offered, not sure himself. He hoped she hadn't done something to herself. It wasn't in her habits to miss class.

"Maybe." Auggie answered doubtfully. He had the feeling that it was a lot more than that.

* * *

"Hey Shel, you're here?" Scott asked as he came back from practice this day. She had gone home early because she had homework to do. Scott knocked softly at her bedroom door and passed a head. He noticed her sitting on the floor, crying. She looked up at him sadly. Scott rushed towards her and embraced her in a gentle hug. 

"What is it?" He asked gently, stroking her hair softly.

"Juliet is in the hospital. They say she tried to kill herself" she stammered shaking. He released her and they looked into each other eyes.

"Oh, my God! Do you want to go now?" he asked smoothly lacing their fingers in support.

"No, we can't visit right now; they say it's too soon. But the day after tomorrow should be good, apparently." She said still sobbing.

"Okay. You know it's not our fault, right?"

"I'm not sure Scott. If we hadn't be-" Scott stopped her with a soft kiss on her lips. Shelby was shocked but allowed him to kiss her. Finally, he pulled away, and brought his hand to her face.

"It's not our fault Shel, believe me." He repeated, slowly stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. They were silent for a short time, just enjoying the closeness of their beings.

"You know, Elaine was moody as ever today."

"What? Why?" She said softly surprised by his change of subject.

"She didn't know you came back here after our fight yesterday. I guess she came into my room and found us together."

"Scott, you have to do something. What if I find somewhere else to live or Jess finds our father? She's going to come back…"

"I know that. But she's my dad wife, and he loves her!" He exclaimed.

"But you are his son Scott, there is no competition."

"But look at you! You told your mother, and she didn't do anything!" He said beginning to panic.

"Your father loves you Scott, he'll believe you, trust me.

"I do trust you Shel."

"Then everything should be fine."

* * *

"Did you talk to your mother David?" Daisy asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. He nodded and turned around. 

"Daisy, it might be possible that I'll be leaving in a few days.She is coming tomorrow and she wants to take me back."

"I understand perfectly" She said sadly. "Where does she live?"

"Boston."

"It's pretty far away from here…"

"I know. I told her about everything my dad did to me and I told her about you too." He said dropping the subject about the distance. He didn't want to think of this, it was too hard.

"You talked to her about me?" She asked surprised.

"Well yes." He said shyly. She smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Wow, Daisy!" He said pretending to be shocked.

"I know, kinda out of character…"

"I love this role." He said grinning.

"I love it too." She grinned back, capturing his lips again.

"Come here." Daisy whispered to him as the kisses got more and more steamy. She led them towards the bed and sat on the edge. She smiled shyly at him, as he was only looking at her with big eyes. She unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Don't you think it's too soon? We're only going out for a few days…" He said hoarsely with a big emotion. It was the first time a girl revealed herself to him.

"I know what you're thinking. But I don't want to do this because you're leaving tomorrow. I want to do this because I love you David. I know it's a short notice but I've loved you since a long time, way before we went out."

"I love you too. But-"

"I want you to be my first." She said quietly. She got up and went undoing his shirt and the rest of their clothes went quickly down onto the floor, too.

* * *

"Thank you for everything Daisy. David told me wonderful things about you." Kathryn Ruxton was only in town for an half an hour and wanted to leave before her ex-husband notices her taking their son away with her. 

"You're welcome. It was very nice to take care of him. He's a wonderful patient." She said smiling a little.

"I'll let you two alone for several minutes, but we have to go quickly, the plane takes off at 6 pm.

"Thank you mom." David said, taking Daisy's hand and leading her to a corner.

"I'll call you once I'm there, okay?" She only nodded.

"I'm going to miss you." Daisy said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Me too." He paused, looking at her. "Thank you for last night, it was amazing." He said slyly. Daisy laughed a little, kissing him lightly.

"I love you David."

"I love you too." They kissed again, until David's mother came behind them to tell her son they needed to leave.

"Don't forget me." Daisy said teary-eyed as they walked in front of the car.

"I won't." He kissed her stained face and got in the car trying to put a smile on his face.

"Hey David!" Someone yelled from behind. Daisy turned around to see, Auggie, Amber, Scott and Shelby running towards the car. David got out of the car smiling big.

"Hey guys!" He said surprised.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Scott asked sarcastically, smiling up at him.

"Daisy told us." Shelby added. She took a step and hesitantly hugged him. He accepted the hug and hug back.

"Take care of her, will you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Always did." She whispered back slowly pulling away. Scott smiled at him and gave him a guy handshake, before hugging him quickly thinking it wasn't good enough. Auggie did the same and Amber gave him a big bear hug.

"Write us, will you?" She said nicely giving him a block note.

"What is it?"

"All our names, addresses, and phone numbers are in this notebook. I know you are used to lose those kinds of things."

"Thank you." He winked at everyone and gave Daisy one last kiss, then went back into the car as her mother impatiently waited. As they drive off, he waved out the open window and they all waved back at him.

* * *

What will happen in 12th Chapter? 

"What are you two doing here? I suppose you're happy to see that you were right again?" she asked harshly. Scott took Shelby's hand in his and they approached Juliet's bed together.

"Ezra, it's not because David left that I'm going to date you."

"But I love you, Daisy!"

"I'm glad to have you in my life Scott." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. He realised she was untying his waistbands and smiled to himself.

"You're a stalker, Miss Merrick" he kidded slowly lifting her of the floor and dropping her onto his bed.

"Mr. Scarbrow, I don't care what you think about my relationship with Juliet. She's fine, I know it, and I'm still her mother."

"That's what she said? That she was fine?"

"Sophie, I want to help this girl, I really do. But I don't know how." He confessed.

Sophie nodded she understood and sat on his laps. "We'll find a way to help her. I promise you."

* * *

I don't know when the next chapter will be post. I have some exams in the next two weeks, so I'll have to work…but since I already began writing it, I'll try my best. 


	13. Recovery

SECRETS

A/N: I decided to change the job of Claire, Sophie's little sister. I said in the preview she was going to be a teacher, but when I wrote this chapter I thought it would be good if she was a nurse…

_Queen of Shadows_, I felt exactly the same about D&D when I read this chapter again! But I guess I did it like this because I'm a big romantic… I just didn't know how to make it differently! But hey, we can always say they were both upset by David's leaving.

* * *

Chapter 12: Recovery 

"Scott, come on, we don't have all the time!" Shelby said frustrated waiting for him to find his car keys.

"Shit, I don't find them! You really don't remember where I put them yesterday?" He said looking up at her. Shelby shook her head, and folded her arms in front of her chest mad at him.

"Look Scott, the visit hours are not unlimited."

"I know, I know…" He trailed of, reaching for his jeans which were in the dirty linen "Here, I have them!" He said smiling proudly. Shelby grabbed his arm and led him outside almost running.

"Dad, we're going!" Scott yelled quickly before he closed the door, still being dragged along by a hurried Shelby.

"Do you think she'll want to see us?" Shelby asked impatiently, stamping her foot. Auggie, Scott and she were in the waiting room of the clinic Juliet had been sent in. Scott took her hand in his and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Shel, I'm sure she will."

"Well, I seriously hope. Even if we're not in the best terms, I still think of her as my best friend."

"You should tell her that." Auggie said looking up. Shelby sent him a small smile and put her head on Scott's shoulder.

Five minutes later, a nurse came into the room and asked them to go talk to her.

"Good morning kids, I'm the nurse Becker. Listen, she's still very tired, so you won't stay more than 10 minutes in all. Is that okay?" She said nicely looking at the three teens. They all nodded and she motioned for them to follow her. Since Auggie wanted to go last, Shelby and Scott decided to go first and together.

* * *

Juliet was quietly reading a book Hal had offered her when someone knocked at the door. She knew that some friends of her had wanted to visit her. She just didn't know who it could be but secretly hoped that Auggie would be there. 

"Two seconds!" She yelled excitedly, brushing some hair out of her face and smiling big. "Come on!" She said after she applied some lip-gloss. The door opened and she looked at Scott and Shelby in horror. _How could they come here after what they had done? It was partly their fault if she was there! _

"What are you two doing here? I suppose you're happy to see that you were right again?" she asked harshly. Scott took Shelby's hand in his and they approached Juliet's bed together.

"Look Jules, we didn't come here to argue. We went to make peace because you're our friend and you need help." Scott said gently sitting in the chair next to the bed, Shelby next to him on the other chair. Juliet closed her eyes hoping that she was having a nightmare.

"How can you say that?" She said disgusted, reopening her eyes softly.

"Say what Jules?"

"Say that I need help, and that we're friends! We're not anymore and we'll never be again. You…you betrayed me, you betrayed my trust! You're nothing but two bastards!" She yelled taking all the rage she had out of her.

"Jules…" Shelby began but Juliet cut her off.

"Just go!" She said as she began to cry. Scott glanced at Shelby and they both got up and decided to leave her alone, not wanting to upset her more than they had.

When they came back in the waiting room, the nurse looked at them kind of mad.

"What happened in there? We heard yelling so far!" She said shocked.

"We're sorry. She just didn't want to see us." Scott said sadly. Shelby, on her side could feel her eyes watering without her having any control. She leaned against the wall and passed a hand in her hair, softly breathing.

"Okay, I'm going to check her and see if she can have another visit." They all nodded and sat down again.

The nurse came back 2 minutes later, and walked towards them.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "But she's exhausted. Maybe you could come back tomorrow?" She suggested Auggie, who smiled bitterly at her.

"Sorry Aug." Scott said patting him on the back.

* * *

Ezra walked up to Daisy and Amber. The two were talking about a project they had to do together in biology. "Uh Amber, could I have a moment with Daisy?" He asked nicely, smiling a little. Amber still could feel the tenseness in his voice. 

"Yeah sure, take as long as you need." She said getting up. "Uh, Daisy I'll see you in math." With that she left them alone.

"So, uh how are you?" He asked nervously.

"Ezra, come to the point." She said tiredly.

"Well, you know before Shelby disappeared we were talking and I asked you something. Do you remember?"

"Uh…maybe. Look Ezra, you're one of my best friends. I really, really like you but you know there's David…"

"Yeah sure. He isn't not here anymore Daisy, you have to move on."

"Don't you think it's too early? He left yesterday Ezra!"

"Daisy, you know he won't come back!" This was the only thing Ezra shouldn't have said. Daisy's face discomposed. He could see in her eyes that she was mad at him.

"Ezra, it's not because David left that I'm going to date you. Understood?" She snapped at him, her calm completely vanished now.

"But I love you, Daisy!"

"Look, I've been patient with you but I can't do the impossible." She sighed softly. "I think you need some time apart from me and all above to move on. Leave me alone now." She said harshly looking him in the eye. Ezra just stood there dumbfounded. He had just told her his feelings for her, being honest for once. And all she was doing was shutting him out of her life.

"Okay, I'm going to move on Daisy. I hope you'll have a nice day." He said bitterly, getting up and walking towards the boys' restroom. Daisy thought he was going to hide and cry; and she instantly regretted being so hard on him.

* * *

Scott couldn't sleep this night. Not because he was having nightmares, or because Elaine was in his bed. But because he kept rethinking about what had happened with Juliet at the hospital. He knew Shelby was yet more affected by this than him. Juliet and her had known each other for ten years, they had grown up together, did the same blunders when they were little. They were almost like two sisters and it killed him to know that all of this was gone because of him. He was about to get up when he heard someone knock at his door. Oh, how he hoped it wasn't Elaine! She hadn't come once since Shelby was living there and he was perfectly fine with it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and went to open the door. He smiled a little when he saw Shelby's face appear in front of him. 

"Hey." She said quietly coming inside.

"Hey." He whispered back, closing the door behind them. Shelby sat on his bed and noticed it was made.

"You couldn't sleep, uh?"

"No."

"You didn't even change into your pyjamas." She noticed, giggling softly. Scott smiled bitterly at her and sat down next to her. But he still couldn't talk. He felt so guilty and didn't know why.

"What is it Scott?" She asked gently, looking at him carefully. Scott couldn't contain himself any longer. He broke down and cried. Shelby embraced him and began running her fingers into his hair absently accenting the curls.

"I…always thought that…that we…were…"

"Ssh, Scott, calm down." She said kissing his neck softly.

"No!" He said pulling away from the embrace they shared.

"What is it?" She asked puzzled.

"You shouldn't be the one to do that."

"Do what?"

"Comforting me. You should be the one who needs me."

"Scott, it's okay to need people sometimes."

"I…I know. But I know also you're hiding your feelings to comfort me. Don't hide yourself from me Shel." Shelby smiled at his perspicacity and wrapped her arms back around his neck.

"Thank you." She said feeling her eyes watering due to the feeling she was having at this moment: she felt loved. She glanced over at him and noticed he looked very tired. She pulled away gently and got up.

"I'm going to bed." She said as she saw him following her.

"Why don't you stay here?" He asked, his eyes slightly pleading her.

"Scott, I don't think you're father would appreciate." She said rather reluctantly.

"Oh, come on it's not the first time! And to tell you something, he already saw us sleeping together." He said slyly drawing closer.

"What are you talking about?" She said as a little frown crossed her face.

"Well, you remember the morning after you came back here?"

"After I forgave you, you mean?" She responded sarcastically. He nodded, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, this morning you weren't exactly quiet, you remember? You absolutely wanted to make me pay for letting it slip about what had happened to you." She nodded having not forgotten.

"My father came into my room without you noticing when we were into the bed. I'm pretty sure he thought we were having sex. I mean, it was pretty equivocal."

"Scott…" She said shaking her head smiling. He just smiled back.

"Stay, please?" He begged her,closing his hands behind her back.

"Okay." She paused looking back at him. "I'm glad to have you in my life Scott." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. He realised she was untying his waistbands and smiled to himself.

"What are you doing?" He asked slightly amazed.

"Pulling away your clothes. You're not going to sleep in your jeans." She said in a motherly tone.

"You're a stalker, Miss Merrick" he kidded slowly lifting her of the floor and dropping her onto his bed.

* * *

"So, did you talk to your sister?" Peter asked Sophie as they were eating diner. 

"Yeah. Juliet isn't in the best physical condition but she's fine. She said it was more in her mind that there were problems."

"What do you mean?" He asked concerned. He didn't know too well the girl but she seemed always had seemed fine.

"Well, she told me that her mother was pretty hard with her."

"Hard, how?"

"Claire told me she was enduring lots of pressure, and that her mother was in the research of perfection, you know the type?"

"Yeah. Poor girl, after what happened the last weeks, I can slightly understand why she did that…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" He asked surprised.

"Know what?"

"She lost her best friend because of a guy. The two were rather close and their friendship didn't last." Sophie let out a breath.

"Wow, I thought you were going to tell me the best friend was dead!" She exclaimed.

"It isn't the only thing though."

"How come?"

"Her mother is going to remarry." He said then added seeing Sophie wasn't really seeing the harm of that. "For the fifth time." They were both silent for a while then Sophie began laughing a little.

"What is it?" Peter asked slightly annoyed, he thought she was mocking of him.

"I didn't know you were in that kind of things!"

"What things?" He asked puzzled.

"Gossip!" They both laughed a little then became serious again.

"Well gossip or not, I'm going to talk with her mother tomorrow about the group."

"Yeah, you can always give it a try. But I don't think she's going to accept."

* * *

"Scott?" Shelby said preoccupied as they were both laying on his bed. Scott had finally changed into his pyjamas and they were supposed to sleep. 

"Uh, uh." He answered rather distractedly, as he was slowly tangling his hand in her soft blonde hair.

"Do you think Jess's okay?"

"Why wouldn't she be? She's safe now."

"But what if the parents of her friend don't want her to stay there any longer?" She said sitting up and looking down at him worried.

"Then, we'll find a way. She could come here?" He suggested smiling a little.

"What?" She asked an eyebrow rising.

"My father knows and really wants to help you, you have to know that. If we expose the situation to him, I'm sure he'll be okay." He assured, taking her by the waist. "Come here." He added softly laying her down and bringing her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and silently listened to his heart beats.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs Waybourne, I'm Peter Scarbrow, the principal of Juliet's school." 

"Oh, yes, I remember you. Nice meeting you again." They shook each other hands.

"Uh, could we talk about your daughter's condition?"

"What do you mean my daughter's condition?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, I know she tried to suicide…" Peter began before being interrupted quickly by Sharon.

"You obviously don't know what you talking about. With all due respect, I think you should let me deal with Juliet's health alone."

"Listen, I know you don't want someone to intervene in her life but I also know she needs help. She's under a lot of pressure and you know you're partly responsible." Peter said firmly.

"Mr. Scarbrow, I don't care what you think about my relationship with Juliet. She's fine, I know it, and I'm still her mother." She couldn't believe this man was judging the way she was raising her child. She knew Juliet more than anyone else.

"That's what she said? That she was fine?"

"That's it, I'm done with you!" She said calmly, before leaving towards Juliet's room. She turned around once again. "And if I hear saying that you tried to say something to her, or anything, I'll lodge a complaint." She said with her eyes threatening him.

* * *

"How did it go?" Sophie said anxiously as soon as Peter entered the office. 

"Not good. She doesn't want to talk about her daughter's problems. In fact she acts like nothing's wrong." He said sighing. "I can't believe this woman." He added exasperated.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." He sighed leaning against his chair. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little.

"Got you're so tense." Sophie remarked as she began massaging his neck.

"I know." He whispered taking her hands in his. She walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sophie, I want to help this girl, I really do. But I don't know how." He confessed.

Sophie nodded she understood and sat on his laps. "We'll find a way to help her. I promise you." She said bringing her lips to his, giving him a sweet reassuring kiss.

* * *

Here was Chap 12. So what do you think of it. 

Review please!

I know, I know, the part with S&S was longer than the others but you know they're my favourite! Oh, and I know it doesn't seem too smart for them to go see Juliet together, but they didn't want to go through this alone.

I'll update ASAP.

Linkie.

* * *

What will happen in 13th chapter? 

"David?" Daisy said surprised looking at the guy she loved.

"I'm not here for long. I just forgot some things at my father's. I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk." He said coldly pushing past her.

"I gave him everything of me! And that's how he thanks me! What a jerk!"

"Daisy, he probably had a good reason."

"No, he hadn't!"

"Juliet, you really need to eat. You shouldn't always listen to your mom. I think you're beautiful. A lot of people think that too."

"Auggie, why are you still here?"

"I love you Jules."

"I need time Auggie."

"I know. But when you'll need me, I'll be here."

"Ezra, I thought you were in love with me?"

"Not anymore. You told me to move on, I did. And I don't want to regress."

"I, I lov-, I love you Scott." She murmured closing the gap between them, as they were laying on his bed. It was the first time she was saying those worlds to a boy, except Walt who had always forced her.


	14. A Little Bit of Hope

SECRETS

A/N: I don't anything from the show, sad enough.

Here is chapter 13 of Secrets. Sometimes I feel this story is a little cheesy, don't you think? Well anyway I love writing it…

* * *

Chapter 13: A Little Bit Of Hope 

Daisy walked the road down, in direction of Scott's house, to see Shelby, when she passed in front of David's father's house. Two cars were parked in the garden and she wondered if one of them wasn't David's mother. She had seen her car once, but she had a good memory. Either it was a coincidence or David was coming back. She quietly approached the house; looking around to be sure no one had seen her. She would have found the situation funny, if it wasn't her doing this. She felt like a James Bond or another stupid spy!

She walked slowly in front of the house and looked across the living room window. That's when she saw four people. The three Ruxton and a man she didn't recognize. Probably because she hadn't seen him once… But David was there, it was the only thing that interested her. She decided to go for the kill. She knocked on the front door and waited patiently for someone to respond. And they did. General Robert Ruxton, impressive and tall man answered the door. Any smile or some greeting, just a blank stare.

"What is it?" He asked harshly on some military tone.

"Uh, good morning Mr. Ruxton, may I talk to David please?" She asked sarcastically, knowing well that politeness wouldn't lead her far.

"I don't think so young lady." He said scrutinizing her with his deep menacing eyes. "Are you Daisy?" He asked almost immediately. Daisy only nodded. "How dare you come here after what you did?" He asked indignantly.

"Excuse me?" Before she could say something else, David appeared behind his father.

"David?" Daisy said surprised looking at the guy she loved.

"Let me arrange this father." David said looking down at his feet. What he was going to do was for the best, he knew that.

"You better be good." Robert said, closing the door behind him as he left inside.

Daisy smiled a little and drew closer to David, ready to kiss him. But David just took a step back, not pushing her away but almost.

"What is it?" Daisy asked, her eyes getting darker.

"Uh, Daisy, this isn't the right moment to discuss. I have lots of things to do. I'll call you when I'll be home." He said turning around, ready to enter the house without another word. But Daisy reacted quickly, as usual. She grabbed his wrist and forced him to look her in the eye.

"What happened?" She asked seriously, looking over at him, trying to find something wrong.

"Nothing. Why does it always have to be something wrong with you?" He exclaimed becoming mad. Why won't she just drop this out?

"Then what is it?" She asked exasperated. How could she help him if he didn't want to have anything with her?

"In fact, I'm not here for long. I just forgot some things at my father's. I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk." This time he didn't let her the time to do something, he entered the house and closed the door with his foot.

"Jerk!" Daisy yelled through the door, knowing he had heard her.

* * *

"Hey Dais, right on time!" Scott said smiling as he let her enter the house. She didn't look at him or greet him. She just stood in front of the door outside, looking kinda mad. Okay, she wasn't usually perky or anything but she always had something to say. Scott raised an eyebrow, looking at Shelby, wondering what had happened. Shelby looked back at him, shrugging, walking towards them. 

"You okay Daisy?" Shelby asked this time, walking outside. Scott just stayed where he was, not knowing what to say or do.

"Just feeling wonderful." She said with a morbid voice.

"What is it?" Shelby asked simply.

"Nothing."

"Daisy, I know I'm not the best friend type, but I can see when something's wrong. What happened? Is it your father? Did he do something?"

"No! Why do you always need to help people without their consent? I am PERFECTLY fine." Shelby only nodded, and then thought of something that could have bothered Daisy.

"Look, he will call you once he's settled. You know it." She said comfortably, and when she said 'him' she was talking about David of course.

"I don't care about this jerk." She mumbled. Scott knew she was getting a little emotional and decided to leave the two girls alone, closing the front door, not feeling up to those girls talk.

"What happened? Did he already call?" Shelby inquired, feeling better at ease now that Scott had left them.

"I saw him before I came here."

"Oh…" Shelby said not knowing what she should tell her.

"And he almost shut the door on my face."

"Why?"

"I don't know why!" She exploded. "All I know is that I gave him everything of me! And that's how he thanks me! What a jerk!"

"Daisy, he probably had a good reason."

"No, he hadn't! I tried with him, I really did. He's probably not worthing anything I did for him! I even chose him over you the night you needed a place!"

"Dais, calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm Shelby." She said harshly, sitting down on the steps.

"Everything's gonna be okay, you just need to have a little faith." Shelby tried, sitting next to her.

"Since when do you have faith? Did you see God or something?" She said mocking her.

"Very funny. In fact I have faith since I found love." She whispered in her ear.

"What?" Daisy said in disbelief, looking at her surprised.

"Don't expect me to tell you this again. Scott doesn't even know yet." She said just as quietly.

"What Scott doesn't know?" Scott asked from behind, sitting on the steps as well, and wrapping his arms around their shoulders. They hadn't heard him opening the door, and Daisy wondered if he had even closed it earlier. _Maybe he stayed behind the door to listen our conversation?_ Shelby blushed a bit, leaning against his chest, and Daisy shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"Nothing you need to know right now." Shelby just said, playing with his hand. Scott pouted a little but didn't say anything. "Oh, okay I'll tell you later maybe…"

* * *

Juliet sat alone in her bed, trying to figure out how she was going to do to give back her full plate. She had tried, really. But it was just so disgusting, worst than anything she had ever eaten. None of her friends had come visit her, no one except Shelby and Scott. But all of the others had probably forgotten her. She was sure Auggie wouldn't come either. Why would he anyway? She had treated him like shit, and he had a girlfriend now. She leaned more against her pillow and sighed softly thinking of the last weeks. Thinking that maybe her friendship with Shelby wasn't worthing to be thrown away just because of a boy, even if the boy was Scott Barringer. What had she done to deserve it? Just as she was about to take back her fork, someone knocked on the door. _Please God, don't tell me that's mom, I don't want to deal with her right now._ Juliet thought, crossing her fingers. When she looked up, she saw Auggie Ciceros' face. She couldn't believe it, she was ecstatic! 

"Auggie!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad you came!" She squealed, smiling big and patting a place for him on her bed.

"Hey Jules." He said quieter, walking towards her bed. "How are you going?" He asked interested.

"Fine. But this food…" She said looking down at her plate. "Well, you know what they say about hospital food. It's just worse than school food."

"Come on, it can't be that bad?" He said smiling a bit.

"Anyway, it's wrong for my weight. Those things are so rich and oily!"

"Juliet, you really need to eat. You shouldn't always listen to your mom. I think you're beautiful. A lot of people think that too."

"Auggie…" She began, but he cut her off quickly.

"Let me finish please. It's your mom's fault if you're here, always controlling everything. Don't listen to her Jules, you deserve better, and you are better."

"Auggie, why are you still here? I mean after what I did and said…"

"Because I love you Jules." He said quickly hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"You have to understand that I need time Auggie." She said sternly

"I know. But when you'll need me, I'll be here."

"Thank you." She said hugging him.

* * *

"Hey Dais, I heard about David, I'm sorry." Ezra said as he sat next to her at lunchtime. 

"Who told you?" She asked not even looking up. Why was he even talking to her, hadn't she said she didn't want to have to do anything with him?

"Oh, uh Scott." Ezra said quickly and then thought '_I'm so dead if Scott finds out I told her!_'

"I should have guessed…" She muttered, slightly mad.

"Yeah, well sorry, but you know this isn't the end of the world."

"What?"

"Look about what happened between us."

"There was never an 'us' Ezra" She reminded him, smiling a little at his imaginative mind.

Yeah I know, let me finish. I was so mad at you but I knew you were right. And I moved on." He said proudly, smiling up at her.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I met the perfect girl." He said dreamingly.

"And has this girl a name?" She inquired smiling. It was kinda fun; Ezra always had been funny in fact.

"It's Janine, you know, she's friend with Scott, we met at the little party Scott had organized for Shelby."

"Oh…but Ezra, I thought you were in love with me?" She said puzzled. How could he fall out of love this quick when he had dreamed of her during years?

"No, I'm not anymore. You told me to move on, I did. And I don't want to regress."

"Well that's great. But see, there is a difference between our relationship and what I had with David." She said and they both knew she was right. Ezra only nodded and smiled big when he saw his new girlfriend coming up in line.

"Oh, young love…" Daisy said pensively, a sarcastic smile on her lips. At least, she had made up with Ezra, if the rest wasn't okay; she knew she could rely on him…

* * *

"Scott, did you see my…" Shelby trailed off as she entered his bedroom. She knew she should have knock on the door. He was there half naked; well not really. In fact he only had a towel around his waist. Shelby looked down awkwardly and mumbled a little sorry before closing the door rapidly. She leaned against the corridor wall sighing. God, how could she be so stupid, they had already slept together, she had touched him everywhere and she just couldn't see him like this. She was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Scott appeared, and this time he had his pyjamas on. He smiled a little at her and went to hug her. Shelby sighed blissfully, well welcoming the hug. 

"What is it?" She asked pulling away a little, looking him in the eye.

"Nothing, apart that you're beautiful and I wanted to touch you." He replied simply, but with a sexy voice. Shelby thought she would completely lose her self control if he didn't stop teasing her.

"Scott…" She whined, leading them into his room. They were still attached together so it was quite difficult to walk together.

"Shelby." Scott whispered passionately leaning down to kiss her seductive lips. She quickly responded to the kiss and kissed him back, just as deeply. They stood near his bed several minutes until the need for air was too strong. They pulled away from each other lips but still held the embrace. "What were you searching for, by the way?" Scott asked sitting them on the bed, she on his laps.

"Uh?" She asked confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"You know when you came earlier into my room and found me naked?" He said jokingly, noticing her cheeks redden again.

"Oh, well, I lost my watch." She said sadly. "It was from Jess. A birthday gift." She added, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"It's on my desk." He said reassuringly.

"Good." She said about to get up from his laps. But Scott just wouldn't want to release his grab.

"Scott!" She struggled laughing, trying with all her strength to unwrap his arms from around her waist.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere tonight." He said catching his breath. Shelby pouted, shrugging first and then giving him a kiss. Just as she was about sure Scott couldn't hold her if she tried to escape, she got up quickly grinning devilishly.

"I had you!" She laughed, taking her watch from his desk and putting it around her wrist. Scott just stood there amazed, how had she even done it?

"You're incredible." He said lying down on his bed, on his side. "And beautiful too." He added, looking deeply at her. She smiled shyly and went lying next to him.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said jokingly looking up at him. She soon felt herself falling into his deep blue eyes, like always. "Scott?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"You know this morning when Daisy and I were talking on the steps outside?"

"Uh, uh?"

"Well you heard something like 'Scott doesn't even know'?" She quoted perfectly what she had said earlier. Scott nodded, fearing the worst. _That's it, she's leaving the city to go live with her father and Jess…_Scott thought nervously.

"Well we were talking about faith and hope, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Scott, what I'm trying with difficulties to say is that I have those things in my life."

"What?" He said not quite following her. Shelby smiled embarrassed at his confusion.

"I know it's maybe still soon, but I also know that I, that I lov-, I love you Scott." She murmured closing the little gap that was between them. It was the first time she was saying those worlds to a boy, except Walt who had always forced her. She looked at Scott trying to read out some kind of feelings or something. Scott just was so shocked! He knew it was kinda hard for her to say those words. He had to reassure her that she had done well.

"I love you too Shelby." He said quietly, giving her a kiss, and hugging her very tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered into his neck. _What have I done to deserve him?_ She thought happily, hoping this dream wouldn't vanish once Jess would reach their father.

* * *

I don't know if this chapter is good, there isn't a lot of action. The next one will be much better, I promise! But I don't know when it will be updated, with the last chap of **_Thin Bond_**, the story **_Rendezvous_** and my new story **_Safety_**, I have a lot of work (lol, it's not really work, I'm really enjoying it!) 

What will happen in next chapter or should I let you the surprise, just tell me. If you want it, I'll give you some important lines of the chapter. But it's only if you can't wait before being killed by curiosity…


	15. Reconnections

SECRETS

A/N: Don't own anything from the show.

Actually, this is the last chapter of this story…

* * *

Chapter 14: Reconnections

"Scott, wake up." Shelby said gently shaking his arm a bit. She heard him mumble something incomprehensible and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"What time is it?" He asked suddenly taking her of guard. She looked over at his digital alarm clock.

"Uh, almost seven. Come on, we have to get ready for school." She said getting up, taking his right hand in hers. Only, he wouldn't get up and pulled her back onto the bed with him.

"I wish we never have school!" He stated with a childish voice that made Shelby laughing.

"Scott!" She moaned, smiling a little as the cute face he made.

"Just for two minutes." He said simply, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear, gently running his tongue over it. She blushed and leaned against his chest sighing happily. She thought for a moment about how glad she was to be living with him. The only thing that was bothering her was Elaine but Scott had promised her to talk to his father soon. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Scott Shelby, you two are in here?" Martin asked from across the door.

"Yeah dad." Scott answered wondering why his father was still at home. Hadn't he an important meeting today?

"Is it safe to enter?" He asked chuckling a little to himself. He couldn't believe he had actually asked his son that question!

"Of course!" Scott said getting up from his bed, abruptly releasing Shelby from his grab.

"Ah, authority!" Shelby muttered, running a hand into her tangled hair.

"Hey what's up? Aren't you supposed to be at the office?" Scott asked, taking a new towel from his drawers. Shelby just sat still, looking carefully at Martin. He looked tired and not really happy.

"Do you know if something happened to Elaine? When I woke up this morning, she wasn't anywhere to be found." He asked worried.

"I can't believe it!" Scott exclaimed, pacing up and down his room. "She left? What a coward, I had things to tell her!"

"Scott, calm down." Shelby said getting up; a little afraid he would become violent.

"I don't understand anything Scott. What are you talking about?"

"I just knew this would happen! She felt that with Shelby here, she couldn't do a thing and that I would end up blowing everything out." Scott continued, sitting down on his bed to calm down. He took his face into his hands and sigh deeply. Shelby walked towards him and got on her knees. She drew him in a soft hug. Martin stood up, not knowing what to say or do. He still didn't know what had happened to Elaine.

"Scott?" He tempted, slowly walking towards the couple. Scott looked up with tears in his eyes as Shelby released him. She figured out she should leave them alone to discuss things over. But Scott grabbed her hand just as she was about to turn around to leave.

"Stay here please." He demanded, looking pleadingly at her. She nodded and sat next to him, keeping his hand in hers. Martin sat in front of them and waited for his son to begin when they were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"I'm coming back." Martin said quickly, heading towards his room. Scott looked at Shelby and gave her a small kiss.

"Thank you." He simply said bringing her closer to him. "I love you." He whispered softly kissing her hair and losing his head in it. Shelby just tightened their hand grip.

Martin came back short time after he had left them. "I'm sorry kids, but I really have to go, there's an emergency at the office. We'll talk tonight, okay?"

"Sure dad." Scott responded, trying to smile a little.

"You're going to be okay to go to school?" He asked though, looking worried at his child. Scott nodded.

"I've been worse, believe me."

* * *

"You know what?" Shelby said smiling a bit as Ezra, Scott and she were walking towards their next class. Ezra and Scott shook their head at the same time, which made them laughing a bit. 

"I heard somewhere that David came back for good." She said

"Yeah, he did." A voice said from behind. They all turned around to face David.

"Oh, god my worst nightmare!" Ezra said jokingly. David narrowed his eyes at him.

"What happened to Chicago?" Shelby asked, still happy to see him.

"The general called the police on my mother. Results, they don't know who'll get custody. But I still have to live with him until the judge decides." He resumed quickly looking around to see if Daisy was here. "Do you know where Daisy is? I behaved like a total jerk the other day. And I have to apologize." He said sadly. "But I suppose you already know about it?" They all nodded.

"She's probably in the lodge with Auggie, doing painting, that's it." Ezra said nicely. David looked at him strangely. _Why is he being so nice with me? I really don't need his pity_. He thought but for some odd reason, he didn't say anything.

"Thank you Ezra. See you soon." He said and left quickly.

"What happened to you, Ezra?" Scott said as he was wondering the same thing David had just two seconds ago.

"You don't know?" Shelby asked sarcastically. Scott furrowed his eyebrows.

"What should I know?"

"Ezra isn't in love with Daisy anymore. Janine and he are going out together now!" Ezra blushed at Shelby's comments.

"Really?" Scott's eyes widened at this. "Well, you're lucky, she's great. And sexy too." He whispered the last words, hoping Shelby had paid attention yet. He looked over at her challenging her.

"Tease me. It makes me so hot…" Shelby said sort of seductively. Scott's face reddened a little and Ezra laughed. She had won a point.

* * *

Martin came back home early this morning. He was still confused about what had happened between Scott and Elaine. He just couldn't believe she had left like this when everything seemed perfect. He found Scott and Shelby in the living room, sitting on the couch. "Hey kids!" He greeted, putting his umbrella on the floor. "What foul weather!" He exclaimed pulling his coat off. 

"You're here early dad!" Scott said surprised.

"Yeah well, we kind of interrupted an important conversation this morning." Scott nodded as his father walked into the living room.

"What happened with Elaine, Scott?" Martin asked, sitting in front of him and Shelby.

"She did things to me."

"What? She always considered you as her own son."

"Ah, because a mother is supposed to rape her son?" Scott couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Martin asked not believing his ears. Scott just looked at him, not knowing what to say. Shelby decided to intervene.

"That's the reason she left. She left because she was guilty and was afraid of Scott going on trial." Shelby said calmly.

"You threatened my wife?" Martin asked Shelby. "She told me about you, I knew I should have listened to her."

"Dad, stop it! Shelby didn't do anything. I just knew you wouldn't believe me, I just knew it!" Scott said mad, getting up. Shelby still held his hand, so he just stood up.

"What are you going to do, uh? Beat me?" Martin said, beginning to feel a little afraid of his own behaviour. Why was he still taking his wife's side, whereas she had left without a note? Guilt began spreading through his mind. "I'm sorry Scott." He apologized. "I'm so sorry…" He added, caught up by tears. Scott couldn't believe what had happened. One second, his dad was calling him a liar, and the second he was being so vulnerable. He drew Martin in a hug, holding Shelby's hand never wanting to let go either of them. Once again, the phone interrupted a quiet moment of real peace and comfort. Martin went to answer.

"Barringer residence?" He said hoarsely. "Yeah, I'll pass her to you." Martin looked down at Shelby. "It's for you Shelby." He only said.

* * *

David had searched Daisy all day but just hadn't found her. It was like she had some detective radar against him. Just as he was about to leave the school, he found her laughing along with a guy he had never seen. Jealousy immediately spread over him. He rushed towards them and stood up, looking down at the two. Daisy had seen him coming anyway. She looked up and smiled. "How nice for you to come seeing us!" She said sarcastically. 

"Look, I know you are pissed at me for the other day. I'm sorry, that's all I wanted to say."

"You think that's enough?"

"That's all I can offer. I still love you Daisy." Daisy got up and stood in front of him. She slowly approached him.

"This is Edwin; he's here to help me going into count against my father. He already lived this situation." She introduced the guy to David. They shook each other hands and Edwin excused himself quickly.

"I don't think it will work between us…" She began, not letting him say something. She noticed his face had saddened. That was priceless for her. "But I love you too much to let you go!" She smirked, giving him the biggest kiss she could as she saw his face light up.

* * *

"It was Jess." Shelby said sadly. "She found my dad and…" 

"And?" Scott said anxiously waiting for her to tell him how far she was going to go away from him. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"And he's going to live here, in town!" She said exited jumping everywhere like a little child. Scott just stood there amazed; he had never seen her like this.

"So you're not going to leave?" She shook her head smiling big. "But are you going to stay here or be living with them?" He asked concerned. He loved living with her and was still afraid the nights when she wasn't with him. Shelby shrugged.

"This isn't the more important here." She pointed out. "Anyway we still have to discuss this with him. I'm not even sure he knows about Walt."

"Yeah, but I don't want to take the risk of losing you."

"You know you won't." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad the thing with Elaine is over." She sighed blissfully.

"Me, too. It was still kinda strange. I keep thinking something wrong is still going to happen."

"Uh, why wouldn't we just be happy for once?"

"I don't know. She just left without fighting. What if my dad already knew about it and decided to kill her?" He kidded, but Shelby wondered if he wasn't being a little bit serious through.

"Ah, ah very funny! Aren't you too paranoiac?" She laughed squeezing him tightly.

"Are you going to protect me if something happens?" He asked slyly.

"It depends." Scott pouted and Shelby surrendered. "You know I would die for you." He shook his head smiling.

"Please don't. We still have a lot of things to do at night…" He suggested seductively. She punched him lightly on the arm. He wrapped her in a big hug and only released it to kiss her lips soundly. "I love you Shelby."

"I love you too, Scott." She said leaning up, giving him another kiss, well more passionate.

* * *

"Shelby!" Juliet yelled running towards her. Shelby turned around surprised. 

"Juliet?"

"I know, I know, kinda surprising, uh? Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry about what happened between us. I know it won't be the same now, but well…"

"What made you change your opinion?"

"A lot of things, Auggie, your visit at the hospital, and Hal."

"Who's Hal?"

"Mom future husband. He's really nice."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, well, anyway I always knew you had a soft spot for Scott…" She said smiling a bit.

"Juliet…" Shelby began not knowing what to say.

"It's okay Shel, I know."

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I know I did."

"You aren't the major cause of my life attempt. I know now."

"Could we talk about it later tonight? I have to go see Scott, I promised him to." She said hesitantly.

"Why don't we go together? He will have a heart attack when he'll see us!" Juliet said chucking.

"Well, I would like to keep him in life a little longer!"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes Jules."

"And him? Did he tell you something?"

"He loves me too." She said nodding along.

"Okay."

"Why do you ask? Are you still feeling something for him?" Shelby asked nervously.

"No, no, don't worry! I was just afraid he would do the same thing he did to me."

"Don't worry about it Juliet."

"Okay."

"You don't think he slept with me on purpose, right?"

"No, just that he never felt something for me…"

"I'm not sure about it. Well, anyway, I know one guy who always did…" Shelby said tilting her head towards Auggie, who was running, trying to take the ball from David's tight possession.

"I know, he told me when he came at the hospital."

"That's great! Are you going to give him a chance?"

"Yeah probably, just don't tell him. I need some time."

"Okay." They both sat up on the steps.

"You know, I cheatedon Scott way before him…" She said smiling a bit.

"Oh, bad girl, what did you do now?" Shelby said joking. She was sure she wasn't going to tell Stott about it, his pride would suffer too much!

"I just kissed Auggie one day." She admitted.

"I would have never guessed. Just an innocent kiss, then? I thought you were going to tell me you had sex with someone, or worse..."

"Not really an innocent kiss, but well…" Juliet blushed softly. "Not sex yet. What could be worse anyway?"

"You could have had a child or something…"

"Ouch, bad!"

"Yeah, well who knows…?"

"Did you and Scott do this more than once since the drunken night?"

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate as a question?"

"Oh, come on, I forgave you!" She whined.

"We didn't make love since then. Now, the 'drunken night' as you said, we didit more than once I think…"

"I thought you didn't remember anything?"

"I lied, okay." Shelby pouted a little. She looked back at the game and saw Scott looking at them questionably. She just smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you'. The biggest smile appeared on his face and he blew her a kiss, just before scoring a goal. Juliet got up and clasped her hands.

"Go, Auggie!" She yelled, as he was in the opposite team. She smirked at Shelby who looked at her oddly. "What? I'm encouraging my future boyfriend!"

The match ended and the boys joined the girls who were now five: Daisy, Amber and Kat had caught up with them a little while before. Scott wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist from behind, smiling nicely at Juliet. "So you two made peace, uh?"

"Oh, you noticed!" Shelby said sarcastically, turning to look at him. He gave her a light kiss smiling into it. "You should take a shower." Shelby stated, smirking at the others. Scott blushed and shook his head.

"Not now…" He said whining.

"Come on Scott, if you do I'll be more than willing to squeeze you in my arms the rest of the night." She added with a small smile.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" He said, giving her another longer kiss.

"Oh, get a room!" David said disgusted. Daisy smirked at him, rolling her eyes; he was obviously jealous. She sat on his laps and kissed him too. David grinned into the kiss, and Daisy bit his tongue. "Hey, that hurts!" He said pulling away. "Why did you do that?" He asked puzzled.

"Because you know I'm not a demonstrative person." Auggie, Juliet, Amber and Kat laughed at them. Scott and Shelby just stood back in their own little world, whispering words to each other. Everyone turned to look at them.

"What did I just told you?" David said sighing, putting his hands on his hips.

"Uh?" The two blondes asked at the same time. "We weren't even kissing, this time." Shelby finally said, remembering what he had said before, looking at the others with a little shy smile. She smiled in particularity at Juliet, who smiled back, taking Auggie's hand in hers. The reconstruction of their friendship will be long and hard. And they both knew they would never have the relationship they had before, but they will try and make it better, with no more lies.

THE END.

* * *

First, thanks to all the reviewers: **_Melms213, Queen of Shadows, Ghostwriter, keke1_**, _**Maya, and Carebear22, **also thanks to the ones who loved this story but didn't review and the others who still hadn't read it, but will one day!(if there are some!)_

You all helped me finishing this story, believe it or not!

I guess you still would like to know what happened next to them (since I won't do a sequel to this one!).

Well, Scott & Shelby are still together, at the university and engaged. They won their trials against Walt and Elaine, and Martin always supported them both. Shelby's father gave her the choice to live where she wanted to, and she decided to stay at the Barringer's house. It was also better for him, because raising one child was already a big challenge for him.

Juliet & Auggie finally got together. They're now living together at Auggie's parents' house and Juliet hasn't anymore contact with her mother, who never changed.

Daisy & David are still together but apart due to their choices of universities. David's father didn't win custody, but not because David told about the abuse. He lost because the judge let David choose who he wanted to live with.

Jess in last year of high school, going out with Juliet's ex-step brother Dwayne but it won't last knowing him…

Ezra is not anymore with Janine! Surprising! But he fell in love with several girls since her. And he finally met Debbie. Once they found each other, they didn't let go.

Matt and Kathleen are married and parents of twins.

Peter & Sophie adopted a little girl and they named her Shelby after a student they once had…

Kat had a child too, a little boy with Francis, her old boyfriend. She is now a single mother since he left her soon after learning about her pregnancy.

Amber finally realized she didn't really like boys and found herself falling in love with Torrance, a girl…


End file.
